You Are My Sunshine
by xXFangirl311Xx
Summary: Rocket's old friend ends up joining the Guardians of the Galaxy and reveals more of his 'soft side'. The others think she just has an effect on him, but there's a history of connections the both of them have that the others don't know until harms way comes and spills it all. Rated M for sex, gore, and cursing.
1. New Member

It was like any other normal day in Xandar. People walking the streets in harmony, children playing, friends getting together, and a giant tree man drinking from the city's fountain again.

Lianna giggled and said "Ok Groot, I think you had enough water." She put her hands on Groot's shoulders and directed him away from the fountain. She sat Groot back down on a bench and gave him a bottle of water. "If you need water or anything just ask me, ok?" Lianna said. Groot nodded, and proceeded to figure out how to open up the plastic contraption. Lianna giggled again and helped Groot out.

"I am Groot," he said.

"And that was a thank you?" she asked. Groot nodded his head and she smiled at him.

"WHAT!" Lianna knew only one person that was able to yell louder than Groot; Rocket. She went over to the trading booth that Rocket was at to see what's going on, and she hoped it wasn't another fight.

"Look here buddy," Rocket was standing on the counter with his arms crossed, "I gave you a Marconian mineral that's worth about twenty to twenty-five units, and you give me ten!"

"Sorry bud," the trade merchant said, "The mineral has a huge dent in the side, which their fore lowers the price,"

Rocket squeezed his fists. He whipped out his plasma gun and pointed it to the merchants head. Rocket growled at him and was about to pull the trigger when he felt someone put their hands on him. He whipped his head around and saw it was Lianna, standing there and looking at him like he was in trouble.

"Let me handle this," Lianna said. Rocket obeyed her and lowered the gun down. The merchant was still shaken, but relieved.

"Heres the deal buddy," she stated, putting her elbows on the counter, "That mineral costs precisely twenty-five units and you have given him ten units. Why is that?" her voice was straight and definite, making the merchant feel uneasy.

"B-Because there is a large indentation on the side of the mineral," he stammered.

"Then how about this," Lianna reached into her satchel and pulled out a small test tube of red liquid. "This is Langarian blood. Has the ability to change your body or body part size and or length for six to twelve hours until it wears off. If I give you this will you give us the fifteen other units were are missing?"

The merchant just gazed upon the short valve with great interest. "Deal!" he said and went to grabbed it.

Lianna dodged his swipe and wagged her finger. "Not until we get the money for it,"

The merchant quickly gave them the coins and grabbed the alien blood. He wondered over the test tube of its mystical property.

"And that's how you bargain," Lianna said, smiling her smug smile to Rocket. He smirked back, knowing she always knew how to bargain up a better deal.

"But before you go," the merchant said, "Whose Langarian blood is this?"

"Oh, mine of course," she said.

"Your not a Langarian! You're a Terran!"

"My father was Terran, and mother Langarian,"

"Then show me your half Langarian missy," Rocket knew that man should've not called her that.

"I think we need to go Lianna," Rocket tugged on her brown, leather jacket.

"Calm down rat boy we still have some business to do," the merchant said.

"Rat boy!" Rocket yelled. "Oh you done it now jackass! Show'em Lianna!"

Lianna nodded with a smirk. She stepped back and stretched her stomach to reach the top of the merchant's tent and she ripped off his sign. She shrunk back to her normal form and dropped the sign on his counter.

"Good luck gettin' up there," Lianna said. The merchant was just flabbergasted. Rocket grabbed the rest of the units and jumped down from the counter.

"Shall we be headin' back my fair lady," Rocket joked.

"Yes, indeed we should," Lianna said. They both laughed as they headed back to the gang.

"Hey, where were you two," Peter asked. "We're just about to leave when we only found Groot here."

"Oh we were just bargaining a bit Quill, calm those man boobs of yours," Lianna said. Rocket broke out laughing.

"That's not funny," Peter glared at Lianna, who was smiling at him. Peter continued to stared at her to make his point, but ended up smiling as well.

"Ok ok, I admit that _was_ pretty funny," he said. "But next time tell one of us that your saving Rocket's sorry ass from getting scammed again."

"Hey! I can't help it that I end up doin' some damage on somethin', I'm not gentle!" Rocket said.

"Ok, calm down bud, he was joking," Lianna said rubbing Rocket's head.

"Actually I wasn't," Peter said. Rocket growled at him and went to grab his gun. Lianna squatted down and grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey, I'll handle him Rocket, ok?" she said calmly. Rocket nodded his head and she smiled and let go of his shoulder. Lianna stood up straight and crossed her arms as she walked closer to Peter.

"Remember that joke about your man boobs, I wasn't joking either," she said. "They were so stiff it looked like you hiding tea cups in your shirt."

Peter just stared her in the eye, but looked away, knowing he might get beat up if he said something else.

He cleared his throat and said "Shall we leave now?"

Lianna looked at Rocket. He nodded in agreement and Lianna said "We can go now. I think we done enough bargaining today." She smiled at Rocket and he smiled back. They both headed to the Milano and walked up the ramp.

"You coming or what?" Rocket yelled to Peter.

"Yeah, I'm comin'" Peter said. He jogged up the ramp and it enclosed itself back into the ship. The thrusters kicked on and the ship began to lift off the ground.

"So where should we go now that we collected the award money?" Peter said, sitting in the pilot's seat and pressing some control buttons.

"I still think it is proper to celebrate of our new member," Drax said.

"Yeah Lianna, you deserve it," Rocket said. "You _were_ the one who caught the guy, so why not!"

"Oh I guess so if you want to so badly," Lianna said. "I don't really care as long as we all have a good time,"

"Perhaps Knowhere for the celebration?" Gamora insisted.

"I am Groot," Groot said.

"Oh don't worry, that stupid collector guy isn't after us," Rocket said, seating himself. "I heard he's interested in wine tastin' now, and somethin' else too." Lianna giggled to the reminder of what this collector guy also did as she shrank down to sit on Rocket's shoulder. Rocket chuckled too and looked at Lianna,who was smiling and swinging her legs rhythmically to the tempo of "Hooked on a Feeling."

"To Knowhere it is!" Peter said, and turned up the music. The Milano lifted higher off the ground and began to fly to sky.

"Peter, why's that blinking?" Gamora asked. Peter looked at the dash and saw that the 'half empty gas tank' light was blinking.

"The tank's only half full?" Peter was confused. "How's that?"

Rocket let out a nervous chuckle and said "I didn't exactly fill it up the whole way when we stopped last time,"

"Then what were you doing beside filling up the tank?" Drax said. everyone's attention was on Rocket. He pulled at his collar, making sure he didn't knock down Lianna too.

"Because I was kinda too busy staring at some girl," Rocket was glad that no one can see him deeply blushing underneath his fur, but they might be able to tell since his ears were down.

"Well then I guess the trip's gonna be a little long since we'll have to stop on the way there," Peter said.

Rocket gave an embarrassed chuckle. Lianna just smiled and scratched Rocket's neck. He hummed in enjoyment from the sensation.

"Just a little higher," he said to Lianna. She went further up his neck, his humming increasing volume and pitch. "A little to the left," she went to right, and Rocket's leg began moving.

"Oooh yeaaah," Rocket said. Lianna giggled and continued to scratch at Rocket's 'sweet spot'.

"Might as well stop now at a nearby planet to fuel up," Peter said.

"Then lets stop at that one Peter," Gamora pointed out to the red and green planet on the left.

"Then onward we'll go," Peter steered the ship to the planet and increased speed. Rocket was still enjoying himself with Lianna's lovely scratching on his neck.

* * *

Peter landed the Milano beside the fuel tank at the gas station. He turned his attention to Rocket then.

"Rocket," Peter said, "You will be filling the tank with the help of Lianna since you messed up last time,"

Lianna jumped off Rocket's shoulder and grew back to her normal size. "Sure thing Quill," she said.

"It's not my fault the girl was so damn pretty," Rocket blushingly murmured as he slid out of his seat. The both of them walked down the ship and to the dock where the ramp opened up.

"I'll go pay the clerk for the gas and you put it in the tank," Lianna said walking down the ramp.

"Sounds like a plan to me," he said. Lianna pulled out some money from her pockets and ran to the store. Rocket leaned against the ship as she went to pay.

"Since you messed up, phfft," Rocket mocked Peter. He couldn't believe Peter didn't trust him now with just filling up a ship with gas. He started grumbling curses under his breath when he heard the store door open.

"You can put it in Rocket! I just need to grabbed somethin'," Lianna yelled from the door before pulling herself back in.

"Ok," Rocket yelled back. He went over to the gas stand and reached for the pumps, but soon learned he can't reach.

"Goddamn it!" he cursed loudly. "How come I always fuckin' end up too short for so many god damn stuff!" He kicked the side of the stand, but didn't think twice that it was made out of metal.

"SON OF VA BITCH!" Rocket hopped around on his one foot until he stopped to look at it. _WHY DID I KICK THAT THING!_ He thought in his head. _So stupid of me, so fuckin' STUPID!_

"Is everything ok Rocket?" Lianna asked walking out the store.

"No I-" Rocket couldn't help but to stare at her as she walked over to him. _Oh. My. God._ Rocket felt like his heart detonated. _The way the light hits off her red hair and... and how it causes a glowing effect all around her body. It's like she sent from heaven and came to save me._ Rocket continued to stare at Lianna as she came closer to him.

"Hello? Are you ok?" Lianna squatted down to eyesight level to Rocket, wondering what he was staring at. "Rocket?" she snapped her fingers a couple of times and he finally snapped out of it.

"S-Sorry, I kinda spaced out there," Rocket blushed and rubbed his neck.

"It's ok, but what happened? You've been holding your foot for a while now," Rocket looked down and saw he was still doing it.

"O-Oh, I accidentally hit it off the gas stand," he kinda lied.

"Well is it ok? From what I heard from inside you sounded like you were in a lot of pain," Lianna took his foot in her hand and examined it. Rocket couldn't help but to blush more.

"Yeah, found out the painful way that the things made of steel," He tried to keep calm with her holding his foot and rubbing it. He winced when she rubbed his toes.

"Oh sorry!" Lianna quickly retreated her hand from his foot.

"No no, it's fine. Just means you found the spot," Rocket gripped on to her shoulder so he didn't lose balance.

"Here, just lemme," she picked him up and cradled him in her arms. "You can relax while I just take over for you," Lianna picked up the pump and inserted it into the ship.

Rocket just felt like a baby. He quickly looked around for anyone and was relieved to see no one in sight. Lianna giggled and started rocking him, humming a sweet little melody too. But what embarrassed Rocket the most was when she lifted his hurt foot to her face and gave it a little kiss. Rocket took her hair and hid with it, trying to hide his love-flustred face.

"D-Did I go too far?" Lianna asked. "It's some weird, natural instinct I learned Langarians have, I-I'm sorry," she quickly stopped the rocking and humming. Rocket poked his head out from under her hair.

"Um... n-no Lianna, you didn't so much!" Rocket was trying to find the words he wanted to say. "I mean, I-I...," Rocket sighed. "What I'm tryin' to say is it's ok Lianna," Lianna looked at him surprised. "I could use a little caring now and then, but just make sure you don't do it a lot in front of the guys, they'll think I'm goin' soft,"

Lianna smiled and said "I promise." Just then the tank got full. Lianna put the pump back and closed the gas lid on the ship. "Come on, we better get back inside,"

"Yeah, good idea," Rocket said, and she started up the ramp.

"What was takin' you guys so long?" Peter asked.

"Oh we were-" Lianna looked at Rocket, who was blushing and his ears were down. "Um, we just had some difficulties with the cashier, and Rocket's foot got stomped on by the dude. Tought him a lesson for hurtin' him,"

"You sure it wasn't just a mistake?" Drax asked.

"No it wasn't a mistake!" Rocket lied. "The son of a bitch literally crushed my foot!"

"Well is your foot ok?" Gamora asked.

"His foot was throbbing afterwards, but it'll be better by the time we get to Knowhere," Lianna said sitting down in Rocket's seat.

"Well I'm just glad that you guys are back on the ship with the tank full, right?" Peter asked.

"Yup," Lianna said.

"Well then Knowhere we go!" Peter turned the Milano on and flew to the sky.

Rocket started to yawn and his eyes dropping a little.

"You tired Rocket?" Lianna asked him.

"Yeah, I guess," Rocket yawned again.

"Well here," Lianna adjusted Rocket's position and tilted the seat back a little. "You can just sleep on me until we're there,"

"U-Uh," he was blushing wildly. _Fuck! Ain't this a sticky situation!_ he thought. _There's only two ways for me to sleep! Do I curl up like a fucking cat on her lap, or do I man up and lay on her boobs! AAAAASDFGHJKL!_

"Well? Are you going to sleep or what?" Lianna caught Rocket's attention.

"U-Um, yeah. I'm going to," Rocket gently laid himself down on her, feeling like a fever was running. But as soon as he put his head down, she quietly started humming a familiar lullaby Rocket heard before. The vibrations from her chest soothing his mind and making him sleepy. He forgot about why he was scared to laid down on her in the first place.

Gamora tapped Peter's shoulder and pointed back to Lianna. The both of them were surprised and happy to see Rocket actually sleeping. Rocket hardly slept; He would stay up and build stuff without sleeping a bit, but now he's actually dozing off; Dozing off on the girl who seems to never to leave his side.


	2. Bar Fight

"We're here," Peter announced.

"I think they fell asleep," Drax said.

"They did," Gamora said. She walked over to Lianna, who was holding Rocket like a teddy bear, and nudged her shoulder.

"Lianna, we're here Lianna," she calmly spoke. Lianna's eye flutter open and looked around the room. She finally noticed Gamora, and Rocket snuggled against her chest. Lianna smiled and yawned, holding on to him as she got up. He moaned and moved slightly, but didn't wake up. She giggled and stroked his head.

"Rocket," Lianna said quietly. "Wake up buddy,"

Rocket's ears twitched to life as he opened his eye. He yawned and stretched in her arms, but curled back up. Both the girls couldn't help but to giggle a little. Groot smiled at his small friend, happy to see him finally sleeping. Peter couldn't help but to admire Gamora's giggle.

"Come on Rocket," Lianna sat Rocket upright on her lap, "Time to get up sleepy head," He yawned again, and stretched some more.

"Are we there yet?" Rocket said sleepily.

"We've already been here for five minutes Rocket," Peter said.

"We have?" Rocket rubbed his eyes open and laid against Lianna. "Then we better get goin', but man did that nap feel good," The women giggled again at Rocket.

"Come on bud," Lianna got up and hoisted Rocket on to her shoulders, forming her hair to wrap around his torso to keep him up there.

"That's a nice technique you use Lianna," Gamora said.

"Thanks," she said, walking through the kitchenette to the dock. "I learned it myself when I went to my mother's planet. I worked a little as a nurse, helping my mom with the newborns and children. The people in the hospital said she was a very nice and caring woman, and that I was just like her. But soon I got tired living on Langara,"

"And that's when you left to explore the galaxy?"

"No, not yet. Langara has a very strict leaving policy. Since Langarian blood has such mystical properties, the president agreed on a trade market with other planets. We trade our blood donations for resources we need. But leaving is very hard to do; You must have at least donated a gallon of your blood over the time period you spend in the B.D.D.,"

"B.D.D.?"

"Blood Donation Dome,"

"Ok, so, you need at least a gallon of blood donated before you can leave?"

"You also have to pay a thousand unit fee too to leave,"

"That's a lot to pay for, but then how did you leave?"

"My mother sacrificed her leaving savings for me to go, and I found out that was why she left me on Earth with my father, so I didn't have to face my blood being draw at such an early age,"

"How early do they do it?"

"They start when your two, and I found out the hard way when I was asked to do it," Lianna looked down at the metal floor, painfully remembering how it went.

Peter came up behind Lianna and put his hand on her shoulder. "Well you can just forget about all that stuff and just enjoy yourself tonight,"

"You were listening?" Gamora asked confused.

"Yes, yes I was," Peter looked at Gamora with a smile, until a laughter broke the silence.

"Your kidding me, right?" Rocket laughed. "You, paying attention to someone tellin' their life! In a million years!" He busted out laughing again, and Lianna couldn't help but to agree and laughed too. Peter glared at the two, knowing he could listen to someone tell about their life.

"But we all can't live a million years," Drax said.

"It was just a figure of speech Drax, thought you would get it by now," Rocket said.

"I am Groot," Groot said.

"Yeah I know his people take it seriously Groot we've been with this guy for over half a year now," he said, fiddling around with a strand of Lianna's red hair. The ramp went down and everyone got out of the ship. Lianna took Rocket off her shoulders and on to the ground.

"Hey why dont' we go to that bar over there," Rocket pointed to the bar with the neon lights. "I heard they have pretty good drinks and a great gamblin' game. What d'ya say Lianna?"

"Sounds like fun, let's go!" Lianna said. The two then rushed off to the bar.

"Well they're having fun already," Gamora said.

"And it's time for us to too," Peter put his arm around Gamora's shoulder, but she push his hand off and walked to the bar. "So much for trying," he said, and walked along with Drax and Groot into the crowded bar.

* * *

Everyone was just having a blast. Drax and Peter were gambling over who's animal would make it to the finish line without being eaten, Rocket and Lianna were having some drinks and telling each other jokes, and Gamora and Groot were out on the balcony looking at the scenery of Knowhere.

"And then I said to the guy 'If you can't laid by anyone then why not your mother! I mean how do you think you got here in the first place!'" Rocket laughed. Lianna laughed and tried to sip from her drink without spilling it.

"Oh my god you really said that!" she giggled.

"Yup, and you should've seen his face when I said it!" Rocket pounded his fist off the counter and laughed like a maniac. Lianna's laughs slowly faded into giggles when she remembered some important matters.

She cleared her throat and said "So Rocket, how've you been over the years?"

"Oh just fine, Groots been wantin' to tell you somethin' but he knows you would be able to understand him," Rocket said a little drunkenly. "Now if you'd excuse me I'll be tryin' to get some extra money off Peter by beating him in his bets," Rocket slowly slid off the bar stool with his drink and walked over to Peter.

Lianna smiled and drank from her glass. She looked up at the clock and realized something.

"Shit," Lianna quickly jumped out of her seat and went outside. She looked around and saw an alley. She checked to see if anyone of her friends were watching. She didn't see Groot or Gamora, but she saw Rocket with the other too, smiling and laughing away. Lianna smiled, glad to se him in a good mood. She ran down the ally and to the dead-end.

"You made it," a mysterious voice said. Lianna turned around and saw a tall, skinny man with four arms, wearing a big drench coat, fedora, and a scarf around his neck.

"Did you bring what you promised," the tall man asked. Lianna reached into her satchel and pulled out a bottle. "Aaah, Langarian blood," the man got closer to her, her heart beating twice as fast.

"A-And where's my promise," Lianna stuttered. The man reached into his coat and pulled a small, long box with one arm and a small bag with another.

"Your units, and 'gift'," the man slyly said. Lianna timidly reached out and snatched them from his hands. She slid the box and money into her satchel.

"T-Thank you, but I think I need to be going no-"

"Why in a hurry Lianna?" The man got closer to her. "I thought we could talk a little, or maybe, I don't know, do some pleasuring," Lianna could see the wild, green grin on his face. Her brain started yelling "GET OUT OF THERE!" when the man quickly pinned her arms and legs against the wall. Lianna struggled under his hands trying to slip out of the man's grip.

"Calm down my darling this will only take a few seconds," he chuckled darkly and moved his face closer. He plants small kisses on jaw line to her neck. She could feel her body warming up already. He moved the fabric on her shoulder down, making her burn now.

"Why don't you scream for me," he whispered into her ear. And just then, he sank his sharp teeth into her shoulder. She wanted to hold it in but she couldn't.

"AAH!" she screamed. He removed his teeth from her shoulder, blood dripping from each tooth and slowly sliding down from her wound. Lianna gritted her teeth as pain traveled all around her shoulder.

"Ah~, music to my ears," the man slid his tongue across his teeth, licking up the tasty Langarian blood.

"And now on to 'bigger' matters," he chuckled. He softly murmured something under his breath.

"I know you'll love this Lianna," the man moved his hips closer to her. Lianna knew she couldn't escape this horror, and saw she was in deeper trouble when she looked down. She could see his bugle pressing against the fabric of the drench coat.

But suddenly a black figure taller than the man appeared behind him. The man noticed the shadow and looked around.

"U-Uh," he stuttered in fear. The black figure reach for the man and flung him out of the alley with extreme strength. Lianna looked at the man and then the black figure. The figure's legs shrank down only slightly. Lianna backed off the wall and saw who it was now.

"Groot?" she timidly said.

"I am Groot," Groot said. Lianna smiled and rushed to hug him, but the pain started surging again on her shoulder. She winced and released Groot. He gazed at her wound thoughtfully.

"I am Groot?" he asked.

"U-Um... what?" Lianna still didn't know what he was saying.

Groot held out his hand and a leaf appeared. He plucked the leaf off and handed it to her.

"What do you want me to do with this?" she asked. Groot motioned to his mouth. "Huh?" she still didn't know what he meant. Groot then grew another leaf. He pointed to the one in her hand, and eat the leaf he had.

"Oh ok," Lianna put the leaf in her mouth and chewed it. She didn't really like the taste, but she thought it might help her understand him. She finished and she felt her body tingle a little.

"Can you hear me?" a voice said. Lianna looked around and didn't see anyone.

The voice chuckled. "Lianna, it's me! Groot!" Lianna gasped and smiled at him.

"I... I can hear you!" she giggled in excitement. "Now I can finally understand you! This is so amazing!"

"Ha ha ok, calm down Lianna," Groot grabbed hold of her better shoulder.

"But wait, how is this happening though?" she asked.

"When you ate the leaf, it dissolved and spreaded through your body, letting you hear my voice in a different frequency,"

"Will I still be able to hear the others?"

"Yes, no interruption between your normal hearing," Lianna smiled again at him. "Now could I ask you the question I said earlier?"

"Yeah, what was it,"

"Are you ok? I heard you scream from inside the bar and came to find you,"

"I-I'm kinda ok, other than that man bit into my shoulder," Lianna rubbed her shoulder and winced again from the pain. Groot got close it and inspected it.

"This should help it," Groot grew a big leaf the put it against the wound. "Your gonna have to take the top of your suit off for me to do this," Lianna nodded and pulled down on the zipper. A white tank top was underneath and she tied the top part around her waist. Then Groot took the leaf off his and wrap the stem under her arm a couple of times.

"Thanks Groot," Lianna hugged Groot again.

"Glad to help," Groot said, patting her head. "I think we better get back to the others," he said. She nodded and they walked out of the alley, stepping over the unconscious man.

"Groot! Where wer-" Gamora saw Lianna with Groot holding on to her shoulder. "What happened!" Gamora rushed over to her and inspected under the leaf. She was silent when she saw the bite. "Who did this," she solemnly said.

Just then a glass shattering sound came from the bar and they heard Peter and Rocket.

"Oh no not again," Gamora rushed inside. Worry quickly washed over Lianna's face and she ran in too. She could see everyone circling in on the both of them.

"You take back what you said bastard!" Rocket yelled. Lianna pushed through the crowd and into the clearing where Rocket was holding his giant plasma canon gun, pointing it to Peter.

"No! You're a filthy, cheating, rat!" Peter yelled back. He was being held back by Drax and Gamora.

"Why you little!" Rocket was about to shoot when Lianna quickly snatched the gun out of his hand.

"What the fuck are you doing Rocket!" Lianna yelled.

"Look, I don't need your help. I can take care of this bag of shit all by myself!" Rocket said facing her. She was able to tell he had too many drinks.

"No Rocket you need to fuckin' calm down," she yelled.

"Fuckin' bitch I DON'T NEED YOU!" The room went silent.

"What," Lianna couldn't him.

"You heard me! I was completely fine until I saw you again," Lianna dropped the gun. Her body stiff with sadness and anger. "I don't need you and I don't want you!" Lianna backed up with disagreement.

"You couldn't last a day without having me leave again!" she yelled back.

But strangly, the crowd started looking at Lianna. The others looked at what they were staring at, and shocked to what they were seeing.

Lianna's irises were flickering from blue, to purple.

"I fuckin' left my father without him knowing to fuckin' save your ass, you little bastard!" Her irises went completely purple.

"I didn't need my ass saved, I could've saved my own ass!" Rocket yelled. Lianna growled and her irises started flickering red. Her body slowly growing.

"You wouldn't know what I went through while you just hid away in my cell, you were a coward!" Lianna's growls grew deeper. Her nails grew long.

"And when you first left me alone in the city, oh, that was _soooo_ nice of you to do!" The redness in her irises started to spread all around her eyes.

"You were just dead weight on my shoulders when you stalled away on the ship. You couldn't even care for yourself! All you did was baby me like I was a helpless creature, you even still did it when we met again!" Lianna was slowly stalking backwards, heading towards the balcony.

"I always thought you would grow up after you left me, but all I see is the same stupid child I was before," Lianna leaned against the metal fencing and covered her face with her hands.

"And remember that one night, just before we both went to sleep after another shitty day, when I said I loved you for caring for me?" Lianna's body stopped fidgeting and twitching. She peaked between her hands, showing a complete red eye. Everyone gasp to the sight of it.

"Y-Y-Yeah...?" the word slipped timidly out of her mouth.

"I NEVER LOVED YOU!" Rocket yelled at the top of his lungs.

Everyone was silent, waiting for Lianna's answer. But she was frozen stiff, not a single muscle moved.

But suddenly, a horrifying cry came from her, and she fell over the balcony.

Everyone loudly gasped. Gamora and Groot ran over to the balcony, Gamora almost screaming her name. Drax rushed over to look for her too. Peter silently walked over to Rocket.

"Look what you've done Rocket... look what you've done!" Peter yelled. "You just sent her over the side of a balcony because of your drunken, bitching ass!" Peter punched Rocket square in the face, knocking him over.

"Peter!" Gamora yelled. She rushed over and held him back. Rocket moaned and sat up.

"What...happen?" Rocket said. Peter was about to answer his question when the sounds of destruction and terror filled the air. Rocket rushed over to the balcony to see what it was.

There was a gigantic, grey-skinned, woman with red hair and complete red eyes terrorizing Knowhere. But when the giant turned her head. Rocket almost lost it.

"Lianna?"

**I would like to thank you people for faving, following, and reviewing this fanfic! I really hope to get a lot more later on as I continued updating! Please leave a comment!**


	3. Memories

"What happened!?" Rocket yelled.

"You don't fucking remember?" Peter said.

"Remember? Why would I need t-," realization quickly fell upon him. "Oh on, oh no! Please don't tell me I got angry drunk and she got in the way of the fight," shame fell upon Peter and Gamora's faces and they looked away.

"Oh god," Rocket leaned against the balcony railing, guilt and grief clouding his head. "What did I say, what did I say that made her snap and break?"

"I am Groot_(You yelled I never loved you at her)_," Groot said.

Rocket's face filled with horror and sadness. He placed his hands on his face, and quietly shed a few tears. _I yelled I never loved you? What have I done! I should've NEVER had those shots!_ Rocket immediately jumped up and ran out of the bar. The others quickly ran after him.

"What are you doing!" Drax yelled.

"The only choice I can do," Rocket rushed up the ramp and to his room.

Gamora's face filled with utter shock and said "Rocket, you don't mean-"

"No! Of course I'm not gonna killed her you twit!" Rocket was rushing to load the large gun he made. "I have to tranquillize her, and she'll fall asleep returning to her normal form," he grabbed a dart and loaded it in the barrel. "But I only have one shot to do it, so I need you guys to distract her while I make the shot,"

The others nodded. They started down the ramp again when Rocket called for Drax.

"I need you with me," he said, "I need to stand on something high and sturdy so you'll do the job,"

"I will not be your step stool little beast," Drax sternly said. A loud crash shook the ship. "Fine," he muttered. Rocket quickly climbed up his back and they ran outside.

"Go to the top of that building, it'll give me a good shot of her leg," Rocket said, clinging to the wild man he regretted asking for help.

Drax stopped in front of the building and said "How will I get up there?"

"Uh, I don't know grow a pair of wings!"

"But-"

"Metaphor, it was a metaphor!" Rocket sighed and looked around. "Your gonna hafta walk up there from what I see,"

"Or I could climb!" Drax said, and started to cling on to the wall. Rocket hung on to the gun and Drax with a tighter grip.

"Hurry up Rocket!" Gamora yelled. She was going around Lianna's giant feet and trying to tie them together, but they kept breaking.

"Hey Lianna!" Peter yelled at her. She looked down at him with an angry look.

"Have you ever saw this!" Peter began to prance around like a little kid.

"What the hell?" Lianna said, her voice sounding deep and demonic.

"Peter what the hell are you doing?" Gamora said, trying to tie Lianna's feet again.

"I'm dancing!" he said. Gamora had no idea what the hell he was dancing for, but it seemed to distract Lianna very much.

"Just keep doin' that Peter!" Rocket yelled to him.

Drax finally made it to the top of the building and putted Rocket on the ground.

"Ok, I only have one dart like I said earlier, so I CAN'T miss this," Rocket rested the gun on top of the buildings roof border. He synchronized the target on to her leg and readier to pull the trigger, but something was holding him back.

Rocket looked at Lianna in her monstrous form. All he saw was his original friend, beautiful blue eyes, long, silky, red hair, her pretty smile. _I can't_, Rocket thought. _I can't shot her, not even with a tranquilizer!_

"Oh give me it!" Drax snatched the gun out of his hands and steadied it on her leg.

"What're you doing!" Rocket exclaimed, tugging on Drax's pant.

"Shooting her myself," The word 'shooting' put horror into his mind. _HE'S GONNA SHOOT HER!_ Rocket began to wildly reach for the gun. He heard the gun click. _HE'S ABOUT TO SHOOT!_

"LIANNA! RUN!" Rocket yelled to her. She turned around to look at him when Drax pulled on the trigger, quickly releasing the dart.

"Ow," Lianna plainly said. The dart hit her on the front of her right thigh. The injection quickly surged through her body. Her eye's began to stutter close. She began to yawn and sway slightly.

"Drax you idiot!" Rocket yelled. He ran to the edge and jumped building to building. He looked up at Lianna, her body was slowly shrinking. But he jumped too short for the building in front of him and fell into a dumpster.

"Ah yuck!" he said, wiping off the trash on himself. He jumped out of the dumpster and quickly ran to Lianna. Her swaying started to move her feet, but he saw her feet tied together.

"Who tied her feet together!" Rocket yelled. Peter pointed to Gamora.

"What else was I supposed to do! Peter was prancing around like an idiot!" Gamora said.

"Well it distracted her so you're welcome!" Peter said.

"No you idiots! By tying her feet together she'll-!" The ground shook like a giant earthquake. Rocket ran towards Gamora and Peter and cling to Gamora's leg. The whole city was screaming in fear. Rocket looked up and saw Lianna falling down. _These stupid idiots, she's gonna hurt herself!_

A loud boom surrounded the place. A dust cloud form and covered the area in front of them. When the air cleared, there was Groot, holding up Lianna's back.

"I am Groot_(I caught her)_," Groot said.

Rocket rushed over to her sleepy form, her body still shrinking.

"Did it work?" Drax asked, joining the others as they surround Lianna.

"You fuckin' shot her!" Rocket yelled at him.

"I thought that was the plan? Gamora said.

"No! The plan wasn't to kill her you idiots!" A few tears rolling down Rocket's cheeks.

"But, you loaded a tranquilizer, right?" Peter said. Rocket held in his tears, and laid his head down on Lianna. Gamora took the dart that was in Lianna's thigh and read the label.

"Rocket your overreacting, it's a tranquilizer," Gamora said, showing him the label. Rocket lifted his head and looked at it. He took it into his hands, and realized how much he cared for her if he panic over her being shot by a tranquilizer, or it was because Drax did it.

Suddenly a giant, white ship was coming into Knowhere. Rocket looked at the ship and fear flooded his body.

"Everybody! On the ship! Now!" Rocket ordered. "Groot, pick up Lianna! Hurry!" He ran over to the ship and lowered the ramp.

"Why in a hurry Rocket?" Peter asked.

"You see that ship," Rocket pointed out in the sky, "Those are our enemies, so lets move!" Everyone obeyed Rocket and he closed up the ramp.

"Peter, start this thing up and go!" he said. Groot laid Lianna down on the table in the kitchenette. Rocket went over to make sure she wasn't injured. He was shock and mad when he found the bite mark on her shoulder. _Who ever did this to her I will KILL THEM!_ Rocket thought.

The Milano lifted off and headed toward the exit. Rocket looked at the white ship and he saw he was right. _'Xandarian Science Control', just as I thought_.

"Rocket where do we go?" Gamora asked.

"Yeah like Xandar? Langara? Somewhere where there's booze?" Peter said. Gamora shot a glare at him. "Ok, check 'Somewhere where there's booze' off the list,"

"Deep space," Rocket said. "They probably saw us takin' Lianna on the ship, so we need to just float around in space until we think of somethin'," Peter nodded and flew far out into the black depths of space.

Lianna's body twitched to life and she moaned. Rocket rushed over to her.

"Are you ok Lianna?" Rocket asked. Lianna slowly nodded and closed her eyes.

"Groot, take Lianna to my room," Rocket said, "I need to check on some things on her health," Groot nodded and carefully pick her up.

"Keep the ship steady and stable Peter," he said. Peter nodded and Rocket went after Groot.

Groot carefully laid her down on Rocket's bed and covered her up. Rocket went over to his desk and grabbed a wristband device.

"I am Groot?_(What's that for?)_," Groot asked.

"It's to tell her heartbeat with no hassle of needles, IV's, and heart monitors," Rocket strapped on the wristband to her arm. "Pretty smart and neat huh?"

"I am Groot_(Indeed it is Rocket)_," Groot said. Rocket smiled at him and turned on the device. He was relieved her heartbeat was at a steady pace. Rocket went back over to the desk and grabbed another invention of his.

"I am Groot?_(Now what does that one do?)_," he asked.

"It's a memory scanner," Rocket said, putting two metal circles on Lianna's forehead. "I'll be able to see what all happened when I was drunk," He turned on the devices and a holographic screen appeared in front of him.

"I am Groot_(I don't know if you want to do that Rocket. You might see something a bit too personal of her's)_," Groot said worriedly.

"Don't worry, it'll show me a warning sign when I'm about to run into something like that," Rocket was scrolling through her memories already.

"I am Groot_(Well I'm not being here when you do. If you need me, I'll be with the others)_," he said, standing in Rocket's doorway.

"Yeah, ok," Groot slightly frowned and walked off.

Rocket rapidly scrolled through the memory slots of all the days of her life. It was probably half an hour later when he finally found the current memories. He found one that showed her ready to punch someone, then realized it was only happened four days ago.

He was happy to see her again when they met.

~~Flashback~~

Everyone was just outside the Marconian bar, where a criminal was inside. The guys thought they could get some extra units by taking him in.

"On the count of three," Peter said. "One... two... three-!"

Just then the criminal flew out of the bar door. He was covered in bruises and had a black and blue eye. He scrambled up to his feet and ran for it. But a long arm quickly reached out and grabbed him, dragging him back into the bar.

The man was whimpering at first, but the dragging picked up pace and he started screaming. Everyone was terrified. Rocket quickly climbed up Groot and hung on to the side of his face, sadly remembering the lab.

As soon as the screaming man got pulled into the bar, the sound of wood breaking filled the air; Now and then a metal ping joining in.

Peter carefully pushed open the door, allowing everyone to see.

There was a women, surprisingly taller than Peter, who was beating up the man. She had long, red hair and blue eyes. She wore a suit that had the combination of Gamora and Rocket's; It was black and purple with two holsters on the side. The sleeves reached her elbows and the pant legs reached her ankles from inside the boots.

She took another shot at the man's face, some blood covering her fingerless gloves. She stood the man up and brushed the wood off him, but striked him with a thundering punch soon after.

She stretched her arm over to him and dragged the half unconscious man back over, using her other arm to pick up a skinny man who was hiding behind the bar counter.

"Say sorry to Mr. Wilkins?" she said to the man. He just growled at the skinny man. She kick him in the gut, him moaning out an apology.

"Good," she said to him. "Cause your going in for money," She grabbed a scarf that was on the ground and tied the criminal's hands together.

"And you say sorry for bein' so damn skinny!" she to Mr. Wilkins, his face filled with shock. "I'm kiddin', I'm kiddin'," Mr. Wilkins calmed down, giving a meek smile.

"Here, take this," she stretched over to her brown satchel and pulled out a green pill. "This should fix you up," She smiled, and gave him the pill.

"T-Thank you ma'am," he stuttered out, "But was it reasonable to beat him up?"

"Well of course! He's a wanted man," She lifted the criminal into the air and pointed to him.

"Well then I'll be on my way now," and Wilkins went out the back door. The woman hoisted the criminal on to her back when she heard someone. She wiped her gun to the man behind her, who was Peter.

"Fuck! I got witnesses!" She quickly shoved the gun back and ran for the back door.

"Wait!" a voice called out. The woman listened and stopped. _That voice sounds familiar_, she thought.

"Don't leave," and suddenly it hit her. She dropped the man, making him groan, and she turned around.

"R-Rocket?" she asked.

"Lianna!" Rocket's face quickly shined with joy.

"Rocket! It is you!" Lianna ran toward him and lunged at him, hugging him tightly as she laid on the floor.

"I am Groot!" Groot said happily.

"Groot!" she got up holding Rocket as she went to hug Groot too. "Aw man, I can't believe it!" Lianna was giggling with joy.

"Rocket, who's this?" Gamora asked.

"Oh, um," Rocket stopped hugging Lianna's neck and turned around, "Guys, this is Lianna Argo. My old friend," Rocket smiled at Lianna, her returning one back joyfully.

~~Flashforward~~

Rocket smiled when he remembered that.

He just scrolled past the three other days and came upon the memories of today. He tapped on it and it showed twenty-four slots(one for each hour). He scanned through the slots and came upon a mysterious slot right before the bar fight.

"Where was she before the fight?" Rocket questioned. He clicked on it and it played.

It showed her walking down an alley to a dead-end. Then the mysterious man appeared behind her.

As the memory continued to play, questions were popping into his head. _Why is she with that man? Why is she so scared of him. Why did she give him the Langarian blood? What's in that box he gave him?_ And as the memory continued on to play, Rocket's face filled with horror, anger, and blush.

The memory ended with Groot tying a leaf to Lianna's shoulder. Rocket looked over to Lianna, and the bite in her shoulder.

"I'll get back at him Lianna, I'll make him pay," Rocket whispered to her. He removed the memory scanners from her forehead and back to his desk. He covered her up with the comforter and tucked her in. He quickly looked all around the room incase someone was in here, and no one was.

So Rocket did the one thing he's been dying to do; he leaned over the bed, and gently laid a kiss on her forehead.

He smiled and said "Sweet dreams my love,"

**I know what your all thinking right now: HE FINALLY SHOWS HIS FEELS FOR HER!**

**I'd like to apologize for the late update. I got a little busy with stuff and crap. BUT! I will be trying to update the story in a 1-2 day radius! But when school come around, it will take a while.**

**Also, I would like to thank again all the people following, faving, and reviewing the story!**

**Will not let you down! - xXFangirl311Xx**


	4. Visiting

It was morning now. Rocket said the injection should be wearing off soon. Everyone thought Rocket was a little off focus after coming out the room last night; He kept staring at random things now and then, and he couldn't stop remembering the kiss he laid on her head. Everyone was out in the kitchenette discussing where to hide until they heard a door sliding open.

It was Lianna, wearing a big, light blue shirt and long, baggy, blue pants, rubbing her eyes open.

"Lianna! You're awake!" Rocket jumped out of his seat and ran over to Lianna to hug her leg.

"Well good morning," she giggled. Everyone was surprised by Rocket's action and sudden mood change. Lianna rubbed Rocket's head and he smiled at her. He let go of her leg and followed her over to the table, where he sat right beside her.

"So what are we discussin' now?" Lianna said a little tiredly.

"On somewhere to hide," Peter pointed on the screen.

"Why?" she asked. She knew she missed a lot after passing out.

"They found us Lianna," Rocket said, looking like he clutched her shirt when he said that. Her faced filled with shock and slight horror, but soon settled into a determined look.

"Then there's only one place they will not look at for us," Lianna got up and zoomed through the selections of planets.

"And what's that?" Drax asked.

"Earth," Lianna tapped on the Earth icon and it zoomed in for a full view. "Earth is the only planet with living species that haven't invented the spaceship yet,"

"But they have," Peter said.

"Not one that can be bought, easily usable, and can travel far through space to visit other planets," she pointed out. "Anyone who didn't come from earth wouldn't last a day without having anything high-tech or voice command, also with the unknown species of animals that could be possibly dangerous to them," Rocket just loved it when she started talking about science or technical stuff.

"Sounds like a pretty good plan to me," Gamora agreed.

"I also agree," Drax said.

"I am Groot!_(Me too!)_," Groot said.

"Besides, we could have Rocket be a bodyguard," Lianna said ruffling the fur on Rocket's head.

"Uh, what?" Peter chuckled a little, not believing her idea of Rocket being a 'bodyguard'.

"I'll show you," Lianna grabbed a can of whip cream from the fridge and went over to Rocket. "Just pull down the top of suit," she said to him. He blushed from her command, but did it. He pulled down in the zipper and took off shoulder straps, pushing them down. Lianna then put a finger on her lips, telling him to open his mouth, making him blush even more. She lined whip cream around the front of his teeth and closed his mouth.

"Whala! Raccoon with rabies!" Lianna gestured her hands like she was presenting something, or someone. Peter snickered at Rocket at how ridiculous he looked. Rocket growled at him and jumped on to the table.

"AH! RABIES!" Peter screamed, jumping back. Everyone laughed and giggled at him sounding like a girl. "Ok that's NOT funny!" Peter said. Rocket chuckled and licked the whip cream off. Lianna couldn't help but to laugh too.

And that was it. Rocket made Lianna laugh. Not like all the other times he did, but made her laugh a genuine laugh. He laid his head in his hands and watched Lianna as her laughs faded into giggles.

"Ok, he can be it," Peter said, regretting it. "But you have a flaw in your plan,"

"A flaw?" Lianna questioned. Rocket's fur spiked up when he heard that. _Since when did she ever have a flaw! She's flaw-less! Heh heh, you see what I did there. Flaw-less. Heh, she's both ways._

"You ok Rocket?" Peter asked. Rocket looked over and ran his hand over head, smoothing out his fur.

"Yeah I'm fine, just caught a chill," Rocket tried to hide the anger in his voice.

"Well you can pull your suit back now," Lianna patted Rocket's back, and his mind went racing with love. "And Peter, I already had a place in mind. Somewhere that I think is the most awesome view in Pennsylvania," Lianna typed in the coordinates and the screen began to zoom in on it.

"What's Pennsylvania?" Drax asked.

"Oh it's the state I live in," she said. "And the place isn't far away from the city, or my father," Lianna smiled to herself.

"Then what're we waitin' for!" Rocket said. "Steer us there Peter!" Lianna smiled and sat by Rocket, putting her arm around his shoulder to bring him closer. _Ooooh yeaaah_.

* * *

Peter carefully landed the Milano in the forest. The ramp came down and everyone gazed upon the scenery. Lianna couldn't but to smile when she saw Groot trying to socialize with a pine tree.

"The thing ain't got lips Groot," Rocket said, following behind Lianna like some loyal dog.

Then suddenly Rocket yelped in pain. Lianna whipped her head around and saw him hopping on one foot. She looked at the ground and saw thorn bush vines.

"You ok Rocket?" Lianna said, picking up Rocket.

"Ow, I-I stepped on somethin' sharp," he grunted. "You got knives in the ground here or somethin'?" Lianna just smiled and showed Rocket his foot.

"It's because you stepped on a thorn," she pointed to the object sticking out of his foot. "They're sharp because that's how it protects itself,"

"Well then curse those lousy-OW!" Lianna quickly pulled the thorn out of his foot, blood slowly seeping out. "What was that for! If their like knives you don't pull it out when your injected by it, it hurts more!"

"First of all, if it was like a knife, you would've already lost you foot," Lianna grabbed a band-aid from her jacket pocket and peeled the plastic off, "And second, you need to take the throne out before you get infected," she pressed the band-aid padding against the cut and the pressed the sticky part down.

Rocket wiggled his foot, amazed how the pain wasn't continuously surging through his foot. But when Rocket hopped out of Lianna's arms, the pain shot through his foot when he hit ground.

"It would be best if you stayed off it for a while bud," Lianna said, hoisting Rocket on to her shoulders. Rocket felt himself just melt away went she did that. He laid his head down to sniff her hair. _Mmmmm, smells like vanilla~_ Rocket couldn't help but to rub his face in her hair.

Lianna giggled at him, thinking he was being goofy. "Just follow me guys, the path leaves the forest and right to my house, nowhere else," Lianna said. Drax glared at the thorn bush. Peter had to get him to move along, trying to show him it isn't alive.

The path finally came to a clearing. Lianna smiled to the sight of her house, still standing and looking nice. She put Rocket back on the ground and ran over to the door.

"Hello, is anyone there?" Lianna knocked on the door. The others caught up with her and the door slowly opened.

"Who's there," the voice sounded a little old, but was still strong.

"I-It's me," she said. The door soon opened up. A man as tall as Peter stood in the doorway. He had dark brown hair with a stubble beard. He was wearing a red plaid shirt and dirty jeans with tan boots.

"Lianna?" the man said. They both stared at each other, examining every inch of their faces.

"Daddy?" Lianna said, feeling like she would tear up soon.

"Lianna!" her father quickly reached out and hugged her. "Oh I missed you so much honey,"

"I know dad, I did too," Lianna swore she shed a couple of tears.

"Oh, and who are they?" he stopped hugging her and looked at the others.

"Oh, these are my friends," she said. "This is Peter, Gamora, Drax, Groot, and Rocket," she pointed out.

"Well it's nice to meet you all," Lianna's father said, shaking hands with everyone.

"Aren't you scared of us?" Gamora asked.

"Why should I?" They all looked at each other confused. "Oh I see, just because I'm from Earth doesn't mean I don't know about the other people in space. I had some fun when I first met my wife, Lela," he chuckled.

"How you guys explore a little," Lianna said to them. "I just wanna talk to my dad for a little," They all nodded and went to look around the yard. But Peter felt a tug on his arm. "Keep an eye them, please?" she whispered to him.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure they don't destroy anything," Peter said confidently. A sudden thud came from behind, and it was Drax, who tripped from a butterfly coming close to him. Peter sighed and went over to help. Lianna and her father chuckled, but Lianna soon closed the door and sat down on the brown couch by the window.

"Is something wrong dear?" her father sat down by her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"It's just... remember when I left on that ship," she asked.

"Yeah, I still kept the note you wrote me," he pulled out the neatly folded note from his shirt pocket.

"Well... half of it was a lie," her father looked at her confused. "I didn't sneak on a ship to find mom, I sneaked on to a ship because of him," Lianna looked out the window and watched Rocket as he investigated the deer feeder.

He father looked her way and said "You talking about the raccoon?"

"Yeah, Rocket," sadness seemed to cloud her blue eyes.

"Well what about Rocket?" her father got closer to her, comforting his only daughter at what was mysteriously haunting her mind.

"I snuck on to the ship because I saw them taking him, you know, before he turned cybernetic," her father nodded and she continued.

"Well after I snuck on, I found out he was tortured in so many painful ways. He was torn apart and rebuilt about five times and I saw it all. I didn't why, but I felt like I should've stayed home, but my mind told me no, and to help him. Do you think I did the right thing? To leave my home and father to care for a poor, hurt creature?" Lianna felt a couple of tears sliding down her cheek, but felt her father's rough knuckles wipe them away.

"It was the right thing to do, Lianna," he said. "You were getting a bit too old to be held home forever when you're meant to be out in the universe and meet people. When I first found out you left, I thought to myself that I lost my little girl, but then it hit; I didn't lose my little girl, she grew up and explored the universe like her beautiful mother,"

"Really?" Lianna sniffled.

"Yes, and just like your mother, you saw someone in need, and helped them," her father said. Lianna smiled at him and hugged him.

"Thanks dad," she said, and felt him stroking her hair. Lianna broke the hug and got up. "Well, I think I better go round-up the sheep and find somethin' for us to eat,"

"I could always give you some ramen noodles," he said moving to the kitchen.

"Ok, then let me see. Gamora, one. Peter, one. Rocket, one. Drax, two. Groot, three,

"Why don't you just take both boxes," he stood in the kitchen hallway holding two twenty-four pack boxes. Lianna smiled and took the boxes.

"Again, thanks dad," she kissed his cheek and went to open the door. "Oh, and just to tell you, we might be stayin' here for a while. That won't bother you, right?"

"No no, darling. You can stay as long as you need,"

Lianna smiled and said "Thanks," again. She left the house and went over to the picnic bench in the yard. She set down the boxes and looked around.

Peter looked like he was teaching Gamora, Drax, and Groot about what a butterfly was. Lianna giggled, but then it hit her. _Where's Rocket?_ she thought. _Wouldn't he be in on it? Oh wait, he probably already knows some things about Earth_. And then he finally came into sight.

He was walking out of the forest scratching all over his arms. He caught a glance of Lianna and quickly went over to her.

"Um Lianna," Rocket said, "I touched some leaf and suddenly I'm all itchy,"

"Then that was probable poison ivy," Lianna said, pointing to the leaf stuck to his suit.

"What's poison ivy?" he asked, still scratching himself.

"It's another plant with a protection strategy. If you touch it, it causes a reaction to skin,"

"Well is there some way to stop it?"

"By applying and reapplying itch relief. Go inside and ask my dad for some; he'll gladly give you some," Rocket nodded and went into the house, and as for Lianna, she went to grab a couple of pots from the ship.

"Mr. Argo!" Rocket called. "Lianna said you had some 'itch relief' stuff that I could use,"

"Poison ivy?" Mr. Argo asked.

"Yeah, who knew a little leaf could make you so itchy," Rocket seated himself on the couch and tried resisting to itch. Mr. Argo came back in with a tube of itch cream.

"You'll have to lather it in your fur like shampoo," he said.

"Thanks," Rocket said, and squeezed a handful of cream on to his padded hands. He started lathering the cream into his fur when he heard a metal rattle from outside. He looked out the window and saw Lianna putting two pot over a wide fire.

"Watchin' my daughter, aren't ya," Rocket jumped to the sound of Mr. Argo's voice.

"W-What?! N-No, I was... um," Rocket blushed and tried to explain.

"You like her, don't 'cha?" Mr. Argo sat down beside Rocket, who was blushing more because that was the truth.

He sighed and decided to just tell him. "Ok, I do like Lianna, but is it wrong for a cybernetic creature like me to love a beautiful girl like her?"

"Boy, if there's one thing to know about my dear Lianna, is that she's not for some ordinary, earthly joe,"

"Really?"

"Sure thing. She's like her mother, wants to meet someone different from the rest,"

"So would I have a chance?"

"Boy, you would hit jackpot if you got for it. I'm pretty sure she likes you too," Rocket's face lit up with joy.

"Thanks Mr. Argo," he said, sliding off the couch and towards the door.

"Please, call me Henry," Henry said. Rocket smiled and opened the door.

"Wait a minute Rocket," Henry called. He tossed the itch cream to Rocket and said "Keep it,"

"Thanks, Henry," Rocket was about to closed the door when he forgot something.

"Hey Henry," he said.

"Yeah?"

"How'd you I like Lianna?"

Henry chuckled and said "The Argo family have been known to be sympathetic to others, probably the reason Lianna cares about you,"

Rocket smiled and closed the door, walking over to the picnic table to see Lianna.

"Boy will make a fine man for my girl," Henry said, watching Rocket help Lianna with the noodles.

**Phew! Chapter four really brought out Rocket and Lianna's feelings.**

**I wanted to cram in a lovey scene between the both of them, but I guess Rocket helping Lianna with supper is still cute 'n' romantic.**

**Continue to read! -xXFangirlXx**


	5. Camping Out

It was getting dark now. Everyone loved the ramen noodles, especially Drax; he said it was something he never tasted before, and because it was chicken flavored.

Lianna thought of just camping out outside, but some of the others questioned that.

"Why 'camp out' when you have a ship to sleep in?" Gamora asked, following Lianna and others to a hill.

"Because it's fun to sleep under the beautiful night sky," Lianna said.

"I am Groot_(I think it would be nice to sleep under the stars, Lianna)_," Groot agreed. He caught a glimpse of a firefly and reached out to touch it.

"I think it's nice too, Lianna," Rocket agreed too. He thought if he tried doing the same things she was doing he would have a better chance when he asked her something special.

"Well I'm glad two people like the idea," she said, reaching a tree on the hill. "Because there's another reason I wanted to camp out here," She pointed to the cluster of lights far from the hill. Everyone looked in awe of the sight.

"What is it?" Drax asked, fantasized by the sight of the lights.

"It's the view of my home town," Lianna said, seating herself against the tree. "I've always loved how the town and starry sky came together in one beautiful landscape,"

"Wow," Rocket said, amazed by the view. "Who knew Earth had some beautiful perks," Lianna giggled a little and grabbed Rocket around the waist, pulling him down to sit on her lap. Rocket blushed crazy, thinking for a moment his member came out of its sheath.

"We should just set up camp right here!" Peter said, patting the tree.

"I thought you would say that," Lianna smiled. She set Rocket aside and climbed up the tree.

"Be careful!" Rocket warned. Everyone looked at him weirdly. "What? Just keepin' her safe," he blushed. Suddenly a dome of red hair formed around everyone and the tree.

"Hey Groot! A little hand?" Lianna called. Groot nodded and sat against the red wall of hair. He stretched out his arms around the dome, spreading out branches to hold the dome together. Lianna then climbed back down, clapping the grime off her hands.

"Lianna!" Peter said amazed, "I think you over did yourself now,"

"Nope, this is," Lianna tugged down on her hair and four hammocks fell down, perfectly weaved in a criss-cross pattern.

"Wow!" Peter looked at one of red hammocks, feeling how soft and silky it was.

"Won't it pull on your hair and hurt your head by doing that?" Gamora asked, watching Peter goof around on the hammock.

"As long as I tie it off," she said. "When I tie my hair around somethin' , it takes all the stress for me," she made her hair close in on Peter, trapping him in. Peter panicked a little, until an opening formed, and he realized the hammock turned into a floating pod.

Peter was like a little child again. "Could you turn it into something squarish?" Peter asked. Lianna giggled and formed her hair. It almost looked like a square booth with the small counter.

"I can see he likes it in that childish way," Gamora said, paying no attention to him.

"Well all have a little childish side Gamora," Lianna put her hand on her back and showed her to her hammock. "And I can tell you like somethin' a little royal," Gamora's hammock formed a little roof and curtains hung from it.

"Go on, try it out!" Lianna gave Gamora a little push. Gamora looked at her, whose smile was saying 'I know you'll love it'. Gamora sighed and climbed into it. She was surprised how relaxing it felt. Lianna gave a soft giggled and went over to Drax.

"And I guess you want somethin'... tubular?" Lianna questioned. Drax nodded and was about to tell why, but Lianna already had it done and showed him before he could speak. "Get in and try it," she said.

"Get in and try what?" Drax said confused.

"The tube hammock silly," she smiled. Drax nodded and got in. Then there was only one person left to satisfy.

Rocket.

He was just sitting there by Groot, fiddled away with a strand of her hair from the wall. Lianna smiled and decided to go up the tree. Rocket caught glimpse of her foot disappearing up the tree. _I wonder what she's doin'_, Rocket thought. He got up and headed for the tree.

"I am Groot?_(Aren't you gonna go to sleep soon too?)_," Groot asked.

"Maybe later, but I promise you I'll sleep Groot," Rocket said, and started up the tree. Groot smiled to him, and released some of his glowing puffs to light up the dome a little.

Rocket finally made it to the top, but saw Lianna heading toward the house. He climbed to the edge of a branch and jumped off, sliding down the side of the dome and quietly following her.

Lianna carefully opened the door and snuck inside. She looked around for her father, and found him in no sight. She sighed in relief and quietly tip-toed to her room. Suddenly a door opened, and she rushed inside the room, carefully closing the door.

Rocket pushed the front door close and looked around for Lianna. He looked in the living room and the kitchen. Then he heard a little shuffling noise coming from the hall. He looked down the hallway and saw no one. He quietly crept down the hall until a door swung open and he saw a fabricy monster. It stepped on his tail and he yelp. He pulled his tail out from under the monster's foot and it fell with a soft 'thump'.

"Ow," the monster had a very familiar voice until it hit him.

"Lianna?" Rocket went over to the pile of blankets and comforters and moved a blanket off her face. Her face filled with confusion when she saw Rocket.

"Rocket?" she said, sitting up and setting aside the blankets and comforters. "Wait, if your here, and I heard a squeal..." It took a couple of seconds for it to sink in that she stepped on Rocket's tail. Rocket's face was quickly planted on to her chest, his mind screaming 'BOOBIES' and 'BONER ALERT'.

"I am SO sorry about that, Rocket. I was just getting blankets for everyone and I didn't see you there, and I'm SOO sorry," she sounded like she was begging mercy for her life to be spared.

"Wow wow, Lianna, calm down," Rocket pushed his face out of her breasts and looked her in the eye, seeing she was slightly tearing up. "It was just an accident, it happened many times to me before," He reached out to her face and wiped a tear away. Her face flooded with pink and she quickly broke eye contact.

"Y-Yeah," she sat Rocket up and fixed herself to sit on her legs. "I-I guess I-I kinda overreacted from that," She soon got up and grabbed the bundle of blankets. "But I'm still doin' a favor for you because of that," Lianna picked up Rocket with her hair and sat him down on the blanket bundle. "Shot gun on the walk back," she smiled and walked over to the door, using her hair to turn knob.

"You know I could've done that for you," Rocket said, as she closed the door.

"Well I'm still doin' your favoring, so don't ruin it too quick bub," Lianna giggled. He chuckled slightly and looked up at the sky, remembering the old times, but some of the old times were also bad times that he never wanted to remember again.

"You ok Rocket?" Lianna's voice broke his focus and he looked at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he yawned.

She smiled and said "Let's get 'cha to bed," and stretched her legs to make her reach the top of the dome, shrinking them back to normal as she got inside. She put the bundle down by the tree and Rocket hopped off, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Why don't you get in the empty hammock over there," Lianna said, picking up some blankets some the pile.

"I-" he yawned loudly "-I guess so," Lianna smiled and he slowly made his way to the last hammock. It wasn't fancy like the others, but it was perfect for him.

Lianna watched Rocket as he attempt to get up in it with being half asleep. She quietly giggled and went to Peter first. She laid a brown blanket over him and stroked his head. She went over to Gamora and gave her a large, purple comforter, tucking her in like a little child. She gave Drax a large, pale blue blanket and rubbed his head. She looked over at Groot to find him asleep too. She smiled and gave him the big, black comforter, saving the softest one for her and Rocket. Rocket only had one foot on the hammock when Lianna came over. She smiled, knowing he was super tired, and helped him up.

"Thanks," he said tiredly. Lianna wiped the soft, tan blanket over him and went over to the other side of the hammock. She got under the blanket laid beside him like she always did back then.

"Aw man," Rocket said, kinda sounding drunk, "This is SO soft," he rubbed his face in the blanket, feeling the warmth from it. Lianna yawned and pulled him close to her, wrapping the blanket around the both of them. She swore he started purring afterwards, but she didn't mind; She thought it was cute. And as she closed her eyes, the night soon closed in around them, creating a peaceful, resting atmosphere.

The sunlight was shining through every crack of the dome, lighting it up like a lightbulb.

Lianna awoke first. She yawned and stretched her arms, finding Rocket facing her in his sleep. She softly smiled at him and scratched his head. He yawned and stretched out his arms, but what Lianna didn't expect was for him to knead her breasts.

He was doing the some motion as a cat would knead at something, but without the sharp claws. The process was slow and soft, making Lianna give off little hums of pleasure. _WHAT DA FUCK IS HE DOIN' ASDFGHJKL!_ Lianna was panicking and enjoying the kneading at the same time. _Wait! He's asleep! He's just trying to make himself comfortable like a cat, but then why my boobs!_

Rocket finally ceased the kneading. Lianna sighed with relief, but soon felt her body heat up. Rocket laid his head under her chin, his muzzle laying in the middle of her chest, breathing out warm, moist air. Lianna couldn't but let out a small moan of delight.

But suddenly she heard something. She froze up, listening to what it was. It was the sound of everyone stirring in their soon-to-end sleep.

Lianna carefully slipped out of the hammock, making sure she didn't disturb Rocket, and went over to Groot, who was still cozy and asleep.

"Groot, wake up Groot," she quietly said. Groot moan and slowly opened his eyes. "Sorry to wake ya up, but you came lose the grip if ya know what I mean," Groot gave a faint smile and yawned, his arms shrinking back as he stretched.

Lianna quickly went into action. She climbed up the tree and carefully began to lower the hammocks to lay everyone on the ground. Once everyone was out of the hammocks and laying on the grass with blankets wrapped around them, the hair untwisted their forms and shrank back into Lianna's head. She then shrank back the hair used for the dome, letting the rays of the sun wake up everyone.

Groot smiled to see his furry companion asleep. He walked over to the tree and helped Lianna down.

"Thanks Groot," she said, wiping the grime off on her suit.

"I am Groot_(You're welcome)_," Groot said. "I am Groot?_(By the way, how did you get Rocket to sleep again?)_,"

"To sleep again?" Lianna asked confused. "What do you mean by that?" she went to pick up the black comforter to fold it up.

"I am Groot_(He never really slept so much when you left)_," he said, grabbing the other two ends of the comforter.

"He barely slept? Without me?" Lianna realized how much he missed her.

"I am Groot_(Yeah, I couldn't even get him to fall asleep sometimes)_," Lianna just looked down in thoughtful silence, continuing to fold the comforter with Groot's help. When the comforter was folded into a neat square, Lianna laid it on the ground and sat on it, Groot joining her.

"C-Could... could he possibly 'like' me?" Groot's face filled curiosity and alarm from the question. "Because I've noticed him bein' a little clingy after the bar fight, and sadly I still remember it all,"

"I am Groot?_(Why is that?)_," Groot asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Langarians have to remember everything; The forms of other planetary lifeforms, all language universal wide, and our lives since birth. It's a natural need of Langarians," Lianna looked at the view of the town, feeling the sun's ray warm her skin as she remembered yesterday.

"I am Groot_(Well just forget about. You're surround by good people)_,"

"Heh, funny thing, I _can't_ forget things," The both of the chuckled slightly, hearing the others begin to awake.

Lianna heard Rocket yawning and looked to see him, looking like a cute baby raccoon waking up. She smiled and went over to him.

She kneeled down beside him and scratched his head. "Good mornin' sunshine," she calmly said. Rocket looked up at her with brown, dazy eyes, smiling goofy ear to ear and leaning against her.

She giggled and said "It's time to wake up, not a mornin' nap,"

"One more hour," he moaned, snuggling against her arm.

Gamora slowly opened her eyes, finding Peter just a foot away. She jumped at first, but knew she had to wake him up. She shook his shoulder a little hard, making a rude awakening for him. Peter sat up rubbing his eyes, thinking how he got there beside her and who to thank for it.

Then he saw Rocket, snuggling on Lianna's arms. He shook Gamora's shoulder and pointed to them, both of them thinking how strange and affectionate rocket has been ever since they met again.

Lianna giggled again. _Apparently he finally got a goodnight rest for once_.

"How about I let you sleep in for five to fifteen minutes," she said, picking him up like a child with the blanket around her shoulder.

"Yeah, sure, whatever,"he moaned, peacefully falling asleep on her shoulder. She got up and went over to Groot, showing him Rocket like it's their sleeping child. Groot was smiling with delight that his furry friend was actually sleeping.

Everyone was eventually awake now, picking up the blankets they mysteriously woke up with. Groot picked up the black comforter and waited for Lianna's command.

"Who's up for breakfast?" Lianna asked. Everyone perked up, especially Rocket. His head quickly popped off her shoulder.

"Um, what's that you say about breakfast?" he asked, Lianna swearing his tail was wagging. She laughed and made her way down the hill to the house, where everyone on else followed too.

**Ok! Big announcement! Sadly, the updates are now set to 3-5 days because of school coming and we all need to get into routine.**

**ALSO! I **_**AM**_** planning on doing some short stories with everyone(including OC Lianna Argo), and because of a certain someones idea, the first short story out after this is done with be winter-scened! I don't care if it's not christmas yet THERE WILL BE ****MISTLETOE!**

**Big scene comin' up! -**** xXFangirl311Xx**


	6. Love and Understanding

Breakfast went fast, but joyful. Lianna didn't really see the reason everyone was in a rush, but she knew it was for when something ghastly happen.

Everyone just LOVED the pancakes Henry(Lianna's dad)made. Drax had to have about ten pancakes, dosing large amounts of syrup and butter on each of them, but he squeezed the bottle too hard for the tenth one, causing it to explode.

Syrup was dripping off everyone. Rocket drenched the most; He was sitting by Drax. Drax slowly opened his eyes to see everyone staring at him.

"Whoops," he said. The room was deadly silent, until Peter started to chuckle, slowly turning into laughs. Everyone around the table started to laugh too.

Rocket's laughs faded into chuckles and said "Well I think we all need a shower now,"

"I agree, but there's only two showers on the ship," Gamora said.

"Well how about this," Lianna said, "There will be three groups of two, one group will shower on the ship, one group here, and the last group to a lake that's nearby,"

"And who will be with who?" Peter asked, glancing over at Gamora with a wink.

"I worked out some math and it'll be Peter 'n' Drax, Gamora 'n' Groot, and Rocket 'n' me," Rocket perked his ears and blushed. _Me! Showering with Lianna!_

"Now wait a sec," Peter said, standing up from the chair. "How come I get Drax?"

"Well here's the deal 'Starlord': you and Gamora would be a negative pair to shower and she and Drax would be negative, so I paired Groot up with Gamora resulting in positive, and you would learn a lesson about ogling at people if you went with Drax," Everyone just stared at her for a moment, then at Peter. "Am I now clear to you?" she said, putting her elbows on the table with her hands together.

Peter huffed and dropped back into his seat. "Fine,"

"Good," Lianna got up and picked up Rocket. "Me and Rocket will take the lake, Gamora and Groot take ship, Peter and Drax here," As soon Lianna closed the door, everyone looked at each other.

"Do you think they could possibly be," Peter said, pressing his pointer fingers together.

"Possibly be what?" Gamora asked.

"You know, in love?" he said.

"I am Groot_(They were already in love ever since they met again)_," Groot said, smiling with joy.

"What did he say?" Peter asked. Gamora and Drax shrugged.

* * *

Lianna and Rocket were walking down a path to the lake, carrying a pair of clothes, towels, shampoo, and body wash. Rocket couldn't help it but to blush at the thought of seeing Lianna bare skinned.

"How much longer Lianna?" Rocket whined. "My feet are startin' to kill me,"

"We're already there," Lianna moved aside a bush and to show a beautiful, vast lake. Rocket was amazed by the scene, but soon had his attention caught by Lianna walking up to the water, taking off her shirt to reveal a sports bra underneath.

Rocket blushed at the sight of her torso being shown. She kneeled down and started to wash her top, his mind thinking 'that's a blowjob pose'. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind from all dirty thoughts. He tried to calmly walk up to Lianna and sit beside her.

"So what are doin' first?" Rocket asked, feeling nervous and sweaty for some reason.

"I thought I could just washed off the clothes and just wash up a little," Lianna said, rhythmically scrubbing the shirt. "You'll probably be the one getting a full on bath because of your fur,"

"Y-Yeah," Rocket rubbed the back of his neck, realizing _he's_ the one getting naked. "S-So, w-when do I start?"

"O-Oh, um," Lianna blushed, knowing he just asked her when is he supposed to strip down. "Uh, a-anytime you want. Just as long you give me your suit before you wash up,"

"O-Ok, then I-I'll just be over there," he pointed over to a patch of bushes near the lake.

"O-Ok," she stuttered, continuing with scrubbing her shirt. Rocket grabbed a towel and quickly ran over to the bushes, feeling his heart pounding out of his chest.

"Ah fuck!" he said to himself. "I thought she was gettin' naked too! Now it's just gunna be weird!" He paced back and forth, thinking of what could possibly happen.

"What if she can see through the water and sees my junk, what if I accidentally cum in the water, what if the others come and ruin it all!" Rocket threw his hands in the air and sat against a tree nearby.

He sighed, going through all the possible mishaps as he ran his fingers through his fur. _Would I ever have the courage to kiss her?_ He knew that answer would only come when the moment came upon him. He got up and started pulling off his suit.

"Should've put a goddamn zipper on this," he muttered. He laid his suit on the ground, and went to grab his towel when he noticed something. His warm, pink member was peaking through its sheath. He blushed, feeling a compulsion to stroke it.

But he stopped, knowing once he gave it a little stroke he would go hard and would want for more. He huffed and snatched up the towel, wrapping it tight around his waist. He grabbed his suit and went to walk out the bushes, but a question struck his head. _Should I casually walk out, or should I walk out like a thug?_

Lianna pulled her pants off, revealing a pair of purple, lacy underwear. She grabbed the bottles and brought them closer to the lake. She then stepped in the water, a cold chill shooting up her leg. She got in more and kneeled down in the water. She was about to dunk her head when she heard footsteps coming behind her. She turned around to find Rocket, a towel wrapped around his hips low enough to see where a stomach lining would be.

Rocket was deeply blushing. He never saw her look at him like that before. He gripped at the towel and laid his suit by the wet clothes. "H-Here's my suit," he stuttered, gripping tighter on to the towel from it falling down.

"I-I'll do 'em after washin' up a bit," Lianna said, feeling her face burn up with blush. _I'm gonna be in a lake with a naked Rocket... ASDFGHJKL SCORE!_ She just put a smile on face and dunked her head in the water.

Rocket immediately tore off the towel and got in. Coldness shooting up his body, making him quiver. He flinched when Lianna whiped her head up.

He went stiff when he realized she was in her underwear as she pushed her wet hair. He felt his erection touch the cold water as it began to peak out of its sheath. He quickly grasped his hands around the sheath, trying to keep it in.

"Are you ok?" Lianna calmly asked, starting to lather shampoo into her hair.

"U-Uh, yeah," Rocket said, still grasping the erection's sheath. "I-I'm just.. cold,"

"Well your body isn't adjusted to the water yet," she said. "Just dunk yourself underwater and the warmth will start to settle in," Rocket nodded and quickly put his whole body underwater, feeling like a popsicle at first, but when he resurfaced, he felt a little warm.

He stroked back the fur on his head and grabbed the body wash, squeezing a handful into his hand. He pushed the bottle back, letting it float by the shoreline, and started lathering the soap into his fur.

Lianna couldn't help but to watch him as she rinsed out her hair. She thought he looked graceful gently lathering and stroking the soap into his fur, making her think of the morning kneading. She smiled at the thought of him doing that again as she dunked again.

She finally got the soap out of her hair and went to wash her face off. In the process of scrubbing her face, she noticed Rocket was having a hard time washing his back, where the network of holes and outputs were placed in his creation. She washed the soap off her face and decided to help out.

She reached over and gently rubbed the furless patch around the top-center of his back. He jumped at the touch and went to fall backwards, but Lianna caught him around the waist.

"You ok?" Lianna asked.

"W-What were you doing!" Rocket tried to not sound like he was yelling at her.

"I saw you needed help, so I helped out," she said.

After that, it was silent. The both of them just stared into each others eyes like they were reading each others memories. Then it happened, but not what like Rocket had thought.

Lianna kissed him.

Her lips pressed tightly against his, feeling like she was forced to. She quickly broke the kiss, looking at him with complete embarrassment that he didn't kiss back as their lips were still connected. _Why did I do that! I just completely embarrassed myself in front of him! OH MAH GAAAWD!_

"I... I-I'm sorry," Lianna stuttered, feeling her face blow up with redness. She quickly averted her eyes away from him, feeling like a complete fool, but felt padded hands turn her face back. Rocket just softly chuckled, smiling at her with relief that she liked him too. He softly pressed his lips on to hers, standing upright and holding on to her sides.

Lianna froze, but soon felt herself melt away in his hands. She slid her hands up from his waist to his head, running her finger tips through his fur. He let out a soft purr, making a bubble of giggles escape from her lips.

They slowly broke the kiss, staring into each other's love-struck eyes. Body temperatures slowly rising as eyes hooded.

"I never knew how soft your lips were," Lianna giggled.

"Well I never knew how you much you liked me," Rocket chuckled. They both smiled at each other, thinking how crazy their first kiss went.

"Well since that was brought off our chests there's somethin' I gotta tell ya," she said, removing her hands from his head.

"And what's that?" Rocket felt a little nervous of what she was going to say.

"This mornin', before you woke up, you kneaded my boobs," Lianna could but to giggle a little at him as she got up from the water. Rocket's face heated up and his erection went hard.

"W-What?" Rocket's member slowly peaked out of its sheath again, feeling the cold tingle through him.

"Yeah, you also laid your muzzle between them too," she smirked, wringing out her hair.

"I-I'm sorry then," he said rubbing his neck. "I-I don't remember any of that,"

"Well don't worry about it," Lianna kneeled down and took his chin in her hand. "I hoping for more in the future," she smirked, scratching his chin. He smiled ear to ear, feeling relieved and suddenly flirty.

He grabbed his towel and wrapped up as Lianna started to wash his suit. He laid against her back, purring and swirling his fingers in her hair. He wrapped his arms around her neck, purring even louder as she continued to scrub the syrup out of his suit.

"What are you doin' now Rocket?" Lianna asked, curious and amused.

"Oh just lovin' up on my sweetheart, nothin' else," he cooed. He pressed his muzzle against her neck, breathing out warm air. She gave off a little hum of enjoyment, but felt a tang of fear behind it.

"Don't you think your goin' a little too fast buddy?" she asked, trying to hide the rising panick in her voice. "I mean we just kissed a couple minutes ago," The fear began to build up more as Rocket started planting small kisses on her neck, slowly moving up to her jaw-line.

"Well I thought we could, I don't know, do some little pleasuring?" Rocket purred. Now she knew why fear was spreading through out her. _That phrase_. Lianna thought. _The alley... the exchange... the man..._.

"U-Um, why don't we stop now, save it for later," Lianna said, feeling like she was in the alley all over again; Fear taking over her body and mind.

"Aw, but I was getting started," Rocket seductively whined. Lianna's mind started to quietly chant the same words from the alley. 'Get out of there' her mind said. 'Get out of there before it's too late'.

And she snapped.

"Please STOP!" Lianna whipped around and it threw Rocket off, landing only a foot away. He got up and looked over at her; Her face filled with angry and stress, but quickly diminished to fear and pain. She silently gasped to what she had done, and turned back to the suit.

Rocket just looked at the ground and thought for a moment. _Why did she do that? She would usually give in to stuff, but she would never lash out if she didn't want to do it_.

"I'm sorry," Lianna said, her back still facing him. "I just went through some rough times after I left both of my homes, most of them happening after leaving Langara,"

"You were raped," Rocket said standing up, "Weren't you?"

Lianna turned her head enough to see him from the corner of her eye. "Exactly twenty-five and a half times," Rocket's mind quickly filled with sadness and sorrow.

"Where'd the half come from?" he asked, slowly walking up to her.

"Two days ago, outside the bar in a nearby alley, making trade with a guy for some units until it all went down hill," Guilt washed over him as he remembered that dreadful memory. He quietly sat down beside her and rubbed her hand, trying to calm her down.

"What were you tradin' him for?"

"I traded a bottle of Langarian blood for units, but he insisted that he gave me a gift with it. I don't really know what was in the box, but I took it, thinking there might be somethin' pleasant in it at least. But now I'm kinda scared to open it,"

A silence fell upon them as they just looked at the lake.

"You aren't alone ya know," Rocket said, breaking the silence. Lianna gave him a confused look.

"What d'ya mean?" she asked.

"I was raped too, when I was prisoned," he said, swirling his finger around in a strand of red hair again.

"Wasn't Groot there to save you?"

"No," he solemnly said. "Everytime Groot went to get some food or was put in another cell I was weak, defenseless, and vulnerable to everyone, especially to the ones who were craving for pleasure. And everytime Groot found me, he would asked me what happened, and I would just lied to him," Sympathy quickly filled Lianna's mind, making her see why he was sound so in control earlier.

She just smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "At least we understand each other a little more now," she said, laying a kiss on the side of his muzzle.

Rocket smiled too and said "Yeah, we do," and laid a kiss on her cheek before nuzzling his head on her. "I will always love you Lianna,"

"I will too Rocket, and protect you from harms way," Lianna said, and nuzzled her face on top of Rocket's head, humming that familiar lullaby again.

**And the moment has been revealed! You guys are probably like 'Finally it came!' So you know what's gonna be comin' up in a while ;p**

**I'm hoping for the next chapter or 8th do be it. Can't wait any longer!**

**Also btty guest, SHOW YOURSELF! There is no need to be afraid :) -** **xXFangirl311Xx**


	7. Arguments

Lianna and Rocket finally got dressed; Rocket wearing his maroon suit and Lianna wearing jean shorts with a white camisole and a black, see-through over shirt. They finally reached the clearing when Peter came rushing over to Lianna, hugging her around the waist while kneeling.

"'Ey! What's the big idea!" Rocket shouted. Peter was clutching to Lianna's outer shirt with fear struck in his eyes.

"Lianna you gotta help me!" Peter exclaimed.

"What? What happened?" Lianna asked.

"PETER!" They both knew that was Gamora when Peter ran into the forest. "I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Gamora was stomping down the hill with wet hair and a katana in her hand.

"Peter!" Drax called out, following behind Gamora, holding on to his arm. "I tried my best to hold her back, but she had cut me with her sword,"

"Why were you fuckin' helping him out anyways!" Gamora yelled back to Drax.

"Because he said he was gonna buy me knife polish if I did!" he said, rushing up to her side.

"I didn't say I was buyin' you shit!" Peter said, stepping out from behind the tree he was hiding. "You forced me to do that part!" Soon it was the three of them in a group, bickering at each other like three clans arguing about territory.

Rocket just looked at them, thinking they were a bunch of assholes fighting over somethin' stupid, but then he heard a moan of displeasure. He looked over at Lianna, finding her to be massaging the temple of her head with both hands, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Lianna, are you ok?" Rocket asked, tugging down on her outer shirt to get her attention.

"Yeah, I just-" she inhaled air through her clutched teeth and winced "-I just suddenly got a headache," she groaned out. Rocket knew something bad was gonna happen because of the headache Lianna was getting from the others.

He let go of the outer shirt and went over to the group. He kicked Peter in the back of his legs and he looked at Rocket.

"Ow! What was that for!" Peter angrily exclaimed.

"Your givin' Lianna a headache you ass, so just quit all this shit already!" Rocket yelled.

"You're not part of this vermin!" Drax said. That blew Rocket over the edge quickly.

"'Ey! You take that back you mother fucker!" Rocket growled.

The four of them now fighting, leaving Lianna on the sideline, looking like her head was gonna explode. She stumbled backwards, leaning her head against a tree. Her body starting to twitch and shake.

The argument was getting worse and Gamora lifted up her katana to strike at someone. But suddenly everyone found red hair wrapping around their waists and lifting them high in the air.

"ENOUGH!" A slightly deep voice roared. Everyone looked to see who it was, and found it was Lianna.

Lianna's body was twice its size, and her hair thick and bushy like a lion's mane. Her teeth and nails looking half as sharp as they were when she turned into her strange, monstrous form. Blood red filling her irises.

"You are ALL acting like fuckin' stupid, childish, ASSES!" Lianna growled, baring her teeth. Everyone looked away, knowing she was right. Rocket's ears went down, knowing he was foolish too to join in on an argument he had no business in.

"I'm sorry," Rocket mumbled, laying his head on the hair grasping him. Lianna's eyes quickly flickering back to normal.

Rocket felt himself being lowered, facing Lianna as she shrank back to normal size. She smiled to him and grabbed him under the arms, letting the hair grasping him slid back to its normal length. She sat him on her shoulder and looked back at the others.

"Now let's try this in a less violent way," Lianna stated, putting her hands together. "What happen?"

"Peter went to watch Gamora shower," Drax blurted. Peter glared at him.

"Thanks for being there for me," Peter said.

"Your welcome," Drax said, feeling himself being lowered. Peter just shot another glare.

"And how'd he get this?" Lianna asked, inspecting the long cut on Drax's arm.

"I did it," Gamora muttered, crossing her arms and looking down.

"Why, may I ask?" Lianna questioned, motioning her hand over the long cut to wrap with her hair.

"Because I heard someone outside the shower room and I slashed at the person there, but found Peter running down the hall and Drax there instead," Gamora felt herself lower halfway, looking at Peter, who was last to tell the truth.

"And last but not least, Peter," Lianna pointed out. "Why did you go to watch Gamora shower?"

Peter looked away and blushed, regretting he ever did it. "I-I... I," he sputtered out. His waist got tight and he cracked. "Ok, I DID go watch Gamora, b-but I was just checkin' up on her,"The grip got even tighter. "OK! I wasn't checking up on her! I was watchin' her cause she's hot! Happy now!" Peter yelled in panick.

Gamora shot Peter a deadly glare before feeling the ground. He knew he was dead once Lianna released them. The tentacles of hair unleashed them and Gamora quickly whipped her head toward Peter. She went to strike at him with her katana when a tentacle of hair gripped her wrist. She looked back at Lianna, who was giving her a look that said 'I'll take care of him'.

Gamora growled and said "Fine," The hair tentacle slipped away from her wrist and she put the katana in its sheathe, glaring at Peter once more before going to disappear over the hill.

"Phew! Thanks for savin' my ass Lianna," Peter said, walking toward Lianna.

"No problem," Lianna said, letting Rocket down from her shoulders and putting her hands on her hips with a smirk. "You just gotta do me a deal,"

"And what's that?" Peter asked, feeling a little nervous to her answer.

"You gotta lay off the 'Adora-Gamora' junk until Friday, a total of four days," Lianna held up four fingers in front of Peter's face, receiving a shocked look from him.

"What!?" he practically yelled.

"If you win, I'll serve for you for five days. If I win, you serve for me for five days. Deal?" she stuck out her hand to Peter, waiting for him to shake.

He hesitated for a moment, but then gave in with a groan. "I am regretting everything now," Peter mumbled, using a hand to wipe down his face.

Lianna just giggled at him with mischief, knowing she would win easily.

She turned her attention to Drax's wound as Peter walked away in regret, Rocket looking worried and aware of what just happened earlier.

"Lianna, are you ok?" Rocket asked, gently tugging on her shirt.

"Yeah, why you ask?" Lianna asked, tracing a finger down Drax's cut.

"It's just, you know, you DID just freak out earlier," Rocket looked down and fumbled his fingers.

"Oh... that," Lianna paused, ceasing re-wrapping her hair around Drax's cut. "I-I'm fine, just gotta relax for a while,"

Lianna finished wrapping a hair bondage around Drax's arm. "Come on Drax," she coaxed, "I gotta get 'cha to the ship and fix ya up," Drax nodded and walked along, Rocket at the back of the group. She gave a small smirk and brought Rocket to the front with her and Drax with a tentacle of hair, smiling at his as he stared at her. He smiled back, knowing she wouldn't let him far behind from her.

* * *

"OW!" Drax almost yelled as the rubbing alcohol came into contact with the cut. He struggled under the grasp of Lianna's hair pinning his arm down to the table.

"Hold still Drax," Lianna said, pulling back the alcohol soaked cotton ball. "This is supposed to kill the bacteria in the cut,"

Drax winced and groan when Lianna pressed the cotton ball on the cut again.

"Rocket can you get the gauzes from the drawer over there?" she said, pointing to the top drawer below the counter top. Rocket nodded and quickly grabbed them, knowing Drax wasn't gonna hold still any longer.

"Thanks," she gave him a little rustle on the head and put the gauzes on the cut. She then grabbed the bondage and began wrapping Drax's arm.

"How long will we have to stay here on your home planet Lianna?" Drax asked, wincing a little when the bondage squeezed the cut together.

"I don't exactly know," Lianna said, grabbing a metal clip. "Depends if we were found by the science control or not," She clipped the end of the bondage on the wrap and helped Drax up. He flexed his arm a little to test the bondage out, Rocket finding Lianna staring at him when he was doing that.

Rocket cleared his throat and tugged on Lianna's pant leg, catching her attention quickly. He nodded his head toward the side, Lianna quickly realizing.

"I think I better go find Peter and Gamora," she said heading toward the open hatch. "Might be fighting or somethin'," She disappeared down the ramp and Rocket quickly whipped his face to Drax, growling at him.

"What?" Drax asked.

"You know what!" Rocket said, his tail beginning to bush up.

"I know what?" Drax asked again, getting a full heartedly facepalm from Rocket.

"I saw you tryin' to flirt with my girl!" Rocket yelled. Drax's face filled with confused shock, but then fell into a wide grin. His booming laughter filling the room.

"What?! What are you laughing at?!" Rocket yelled again.

"My furry friend, I can see you're in love!" Drax boomed, trying to quiet his laughter. Rocket's face went red underneath his fur, his ears back in guilty truth.

"What are you talkin' about," Rocket said nervously.

"I'm talking about you liking Lianna," Drax said, squatting down to him. Rocket just looked away and blushed, but felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He looked at Drax and sighed, knowing there was nothing else to do.

"Ok, I do like her," Rocket admitted. "But! We aren't really just friends anymore now,"

"What happen?" Drax asked, putting his other hand on Rocket's shoulder.

"At the lake, when we were washing up..," Rocket hesitated a moment, "We kissed," He face blew up with blush when he it.

"So you are MORE than friends then," Drax said cheerfully.

"Yes, BUT don't tell anyone!" Rocket said pointing his finger at him. "If they find out too early, they'll think I'm goin' soft. Got it!"

Drax nodded with a smile, standing back up and heading toward the hatch. When he disappeared, Rocket quickly ran to his room. He rummaged through his dresser drawer until he came upon a rectangular bottle.

"'_Working Hard_', the cologne that makes you smell like you were in a ship repair shop on the annual, full day oil change," he said, spraying about every inch of himself with the cologne. _Lianna will LOVE this_, he thought as he stroked back the fur on his head.

* * *

Lianna was outside the house, trying to keep Gamora and Peter distant from each other.

"Why can't you guys stop fighting," Lianna whined, hanging the both of them by their waists with her hair tentacles.

"It's not my fault Peter is dumbing than a Carnak!" Gamora yelled.

"I'm dumb!" Peter yelled back. "You didn't even know what a butterfly was!"

"Da both of you stop it!" Lianna yelled, raising the both of them higher into the air. "I just had about enou-... e-...enough of... your... grease?"

A thick, pungent aroma filled the air quickly. Gamora holding her nose in disgust and Peter scrunching up his nose from the dense smell.

"Wait a minute," Peter sniffed the air and angered shock filled his face. "Hey! That's my cologne! Who's wearin' it!"

"Oh, so this was YOUR cologne?" Rocket said sarcastically, strutting toward Lianna and the other two. Lianna quickly looked over to him, taking in another whiff of the oily, metallic smell emitting off of him.

She hummed in delight and dropped Peter and Gamora, Gamora obviously sticking the landing. Lianna walked over to Rocket and quickly swept him off his feet, nuzzling her nose against his head and breathing in the intoxicating scent.

She turned around on her heels to face towards the others, quickly sitting on the ground. She sat Rocket in her lap and inhaled more of the mechanical aroma. Peter and Gamora staring in confusion.

"What's going on?" Gamora asked, surprised to see Lianna so clingy and touchy towards Rocket.

"Well from what I see, my stolen cologne, '_Working Hard_', is being very effective on Lianna," Peter said brushing off the dirt on his pants.

Lianna just giggled and laid down on the grass, pressing her face against Rocket's back and earning low purr from him. His eyes slowly lidding from joy and pleasure as she began to rhythmically rub circles on to his lower back.

"I am Groot?_(What's going on?)_," Groot asked emerging from the house. He found Lianna and Rocket on the ground, Lianna's face on Rocket's back and him purring in a low tone.

"I am Groot?_(What's wrong with them?)_" he asked a little worriedly.

"Oh, it's ok Groot," Rocket purred. "She's just likin' the cologne," he let out a giggly moan when Lianna traced the seaming of his suit up his body with a ginger finger.

"Okay," Peter said putting his hands together, "How about we separate them before somethin' else happens," Groot nodded and went over to pick up Lianna, hazily laying in his arms like she was drunk. Rocket's purr slowly faded away afterwards and he stood up, seeming mad.

"Hey, she was just gettin' a good groove on massagin' my back," Rocket whined as he walked over to Groot.

"Well that cologne seems to work too well on her Rocket," Gamora stated, making a sound of disgust when she inhaled his scent. "How much did you put on!" she asked, trying to keep her nose from burning.

"Like a tiny sprit of it," he lied.

"Yeah right," Peter jumped in, "You probably covered your whole body with it if she's goin' all goo-goo for you," A sudden idea hit Peter's head.

"Or is it somethin' else that between the both of you?" he asked curiously. Rocket deeply blushed, but kept up his anger towards Peter.

"No it ain't somethin' else," Rocket said, almost in a pouting way.

"I would've liked it better if it wasn't so densely sprayed," Gamora whined. An idea popped into Peter's brain as he continued to stare at Gamora, but to soon receive a whip on the back of his head.

"OW!" he yelled, and turned around to find Lianna smirking.

"I may be dazed as a drunkie, but I can still see you starin' at her Quill-boy," Lianna said.

"Heh, that's my girl," Rocket chuckled.

**Oh my god I am sooooo sorry about the late up date :'( School's kinda rough when you enter a higher grade.**

**Updates will have to become a weekly thing now; about every Friday or Saturday.**

**Continue to enjoy! -****xXFangirl311Xx**


	8. First Date

After the fighting and Lianna going flirty over the cologne, everyone finally calmed down. Peter though got a couple of whippings on the back of his head a couple of times.

"Goddamn Lianna," Peter mumbled to himself. He opened the freezer and grabbed an ice pack. "Why couldn't she just let Gamora at least hit me once," he grabbed a towel and wrapped up the ice pack, laying back in the pilot's chair.

He groaned when he laid the ice pack on his head. _I can make it_, he thought to himself. _I just gotta keep myself busy, that's all_.

Just then, the sound of Lianna laughing filled the room, causing for a headache to form for Peter.

"I can't believe you tried talking to a raccoon!" Lianna laughed out. She bent over, holding on to her gut from laughing so much. Rocket just growled at her and sat down by the table.

"It looked just like me!" Rocket yelled. "So I thought 'hey, why not talk to it', but APPARENTLY they don't speak english!"

"Would you stop yelling!" Peter said.

"Sorry," Lianna said. She looked at the clock and shocked realization fell upon her face.

"What's wrong Lianna?" Rocket asked.

"I just forgot I was gunna help my dad with somethin'," she said, rushing to grab her leather jack and satchel. "No trouble while I'm gone ok?" she asked Rocket.

"I promise," he said standing up on the chair.

"Good," she said, quickly laying a kiss on his cheek. "Bye," she waved before going outside.

Rocket just sighed and sat back down, thinking of maybe doing something special for her when she got back.

"Oh ho ho, Rocket bein' a lil' mama's boy now huh?" Peter deviously asked.

"W-What?" Rocket didn't know what he meant.

"Dude she just KISSED you!" Now he knew what he meant. He drew his ears back and snarled at him.

"None of yer business Peter!" Rocket got up and started toward his room.

"Wait a minute Rocket!" Peter got up and ran in front of Rocket. "I don't mean to nosey but-"

"Your always nosey!" Rocket interrupted. He walked around Peter, but ended up blocked again. He just growled at him now.

"But I wanna give you some advice! For a date!" This caught Rocket's attention.

"Why would I wanna take her out on a date?" he asked, regretting having ANY advice from the guy who couldn't keep a girlfriend for a week.

"A date is like a ritual of declaring her as yours! You can also do that with sex, but that's if you've been with that person for a while," Rocket knew Peter was getting a bit off track now. "But what I'm trying to say is you have to take her out on at least one date,"

"Have you ever went to a date?" Rocket asked, crossing his arms.

"Um, no," he plainly said.

"Wha! Then why do _I_ have to!"

"Because you get to know more about that person,"

"Then why don't you ever do it!"

"Because I just go for the hot ones,"

Rocket 'hmph'ed and said "Well then I'm makin' the RIGHT decision," before walking off to his room.

Peter just smiled and put his hands on his hips. "That's my boy,"

* * *

As soon as Rocket's door closed he ran for the dresser. He rummaged through the few clothes he had looking for something nice. He finally came upon a tux he bought from the last bounty hunting.

"I said it'd come in use," Rocket said to himself. He laid it down on his bed and straightened it out. And then it hit him.

"I gotta cook up somethin'!" he quickly ran out of the room and to the kitchen part of the kitchenette. He pulled open a drawer and pulled out a cook book Peter had. He frantically flipped through the pages until he found one.

"'Steak Delight' sounds perfect," Rocket said, quickly going to the fridge. He found the steaks, but at the top rack in the back. He grumbled something and stepped inside of the fridge, still not reaching it.

He let out an annoyed sigh and went to find a stool. When he came back he saw Gamora taking out the steaks.

"Hey, what're you doin'!" Rocket yelled, putting the stool down and walking over to her.

"Getting steak to eat," Gamora said.

"But I need it!" Rocket said, trying to reach for the bag.

"For what?" she asked again.

"A DATE! I need them for a date!" he couldn't believe he just said that. He thought of what would happen next from his weird pleading action.

_Gamora just whipped the bag away from him. "Who would care for such a silly ritual! It's just like eating with only two people!" She stormed out of the room in disgust, leaving Rocket in sadness and failure of showing care to his one true love_.

"Ok," Gamora said, handing the bag to him. Rocket just stared in shocked confusion as it laid before him in his hands.

"What?" he just stared at the bag and Gamora, confused of what just happened.

"You can have it," she said. "I know this is important to you,"

"How'd you know?" he quickly turned angry and bared his teeth a little.

"An assassin must be very observant of his or her's surroundings and enemy. Also I heard and saw the entire thing before and after Lianna left," she said.

"So you know it's for Lianna," he said, his ears going back in embarrassment.

"Yes,"

"Would you help me?"

A silence fell upon them until Gamora said "Sure," Rocket looked at her with glee and gestured to her to take the bag. He ran over and grabbed the stool, putting it by the counter ledge. He picked up the book and laid it on the counter.

"Okay... do you know where the herbs are?" Rocket asked, earning a little giggle from Gamora as she reached for the cabinet with spices.

* * *

"Easy putting it down Groot," Rocket said, gesturing his hands for him to carefully set the picnic table down.

"I am Groot?_(Why do you want the picnic table up here anyway?)_," Groot asked, setting the table down on the ground.

"For a good reason," Rocket said, grabbing the red table-cloth he brought up. He flung the cloth over the table top and straightened it.

"This is the perfect place for it," he said, putting his hands on his hips.

He planned on setting the date back on the hill by the tree, where the view of the city will be their background during tonight.

A blinking sound caught Rocket's attention and saw it coming from his communicator; It was Gamora. He quickly put the communicator back and ran downhill to the ship, Groot watching him in confusion.

Rocket ran up the ramp, greeted by a delicious smell of meat and sauce.

"The foods comin' together well," Gamora said, stirring a pan with sauce. Rocket went over to Gamora and stood on the stool, dipping a finger-tip into the pan. He taste tested the sauce, delighted by the mild and spicy taste.

"Keep it up Gamora," Rocket said, it almost sounding like a complement.

Rocket heard another beeping noise and checked the communicator. He gasped to see it was Lianna.

"What do I do!" he said in panic.

"Go answer her!" Gamora said. "She'll call you again if you don't,"

"H-Hello?" Rocket answered nervously.

"Hey Rocket," Lianna said. "I was callin' to tell ya I'll be back soon. Probably in about ten to fifteen minutes,"

"O-Ok hun," he said. "I'll see you soon then,"

Lianna giggled over the line. "Love ya! Bye!"

"You too," Rocket ended the call and pulled at the fur on his head.

"She'll be here in ten ta fifteen minutes!" he yelled. "What now!"

"Go get dressed!" Gamora said flipping the steaks. "By the time she gets back, the sun will begin to go down," Rocket nodded and ran to his room, quickly ripping his suit off and putting on the tux. He went over to his dresser and grabbed the cologne, remembering to spray a small amount. He went over to the mirror he kept by his desk and checked himself for flaws. _Tonight, Lianna will be mine_, he thought to himself. _Nothin' could break our bond_.

* * *

The moment had finally came.

Rocket was on the hill setting up the table decorations. He hid a jar of Groot's glowing spores underneath his seat and straighten the sliver plates. He couldn't stop straightening his bow and sleeves while waiting for the signal.

And then it came.

A light flashing back and forth came from the ship, meaning Lianna was coming.

He quickly ran down to the bottom of the hill and looked for her, seeing her figure in the distance.

She was still wearing what she wore from the lake, but with jeans and a leather jacket. She was looking around curiously, wondering why Gamora sent her here. She noticed Rocket by the hill, wearing a black tux.

"Well aren't you mister proper," Lianna teased as she approached him, kneeling down on one leg to get near his head level.

He gave a soft chuckled and reached into his over coat, pulling out a dark blue rose he asked Groot to make for her. It was speckled with white and thin swirls of yellow, supposedly resembling space. "I got this for you," he said, handing it to her.

Lianna gazed at the delightful present Rocket had given her. "It looks like beautiful, but how?" she asked with amusement.

"Had a little help from Groot," he said, grabbing her hand. "Closed your eyes," he gently pushed down her eye lids, she giggling as Rocket lead her up the hill.

"Where we going Rocket?" Lianna asked, trying to stay bent over for Rocket to hold her hand.

"You'll see," he smirked, knowing his plan will work.

They reach the picnic table and Rocket let got of her hand. "You can look now," he said, smiling with joy.

Lianna opened her eyes, and was surprised to what she saw.

It was a candle-lit dinner with some bottles of wine and two silver plates with lids.

Lianna gasped with joy that Rocket had planned this for her. She quickly snatched him up and gave him smooches all over his face. Rocket could help but to chuckle at Lianna attacking him with kisses.

"Ok ok, calm down," Rocket said, grabbing ahold of her face. "Wouldn't you like to eat before havin' 'desert'?" Lianna's face immediately lit up with excitement and she set him down, taking a seat at the table and Rocket went to take his.

"Go ahead," he cooed. "Take off the lid," she took off the lid and a cloud of steam escaped, a delicious smell filling her nose. She looked and saw a marvelous steak in front of her covered a brown-marron sauce with some garnishes around it and on top.

"Steak, for me?" Lianna asked in astonishment. Rocket nodded with a smile. He carefully opened the bottle of wine and poured them into their glasses.

"To the gal I love," he announced, standing up from his seat to cling his glass to her's.

Lianna smiled and took a sip of the wine, Rocket grabbing the jar beneath his seat. He sat the jar on the table and screwed off the lid, letting the glowing spores light up their table more. Lianna gazed joyfully at the sight of the glowing spores, laying her stare on to Rocket with a happy smile on her face.

They both began to eat when Rocket heard something. His left ear turning to the side to detect what it was. He heard nothing and just continued to cut though his steak with all his might.

* * *

Gamora was in the distance; Not too far from the date. She watched them eat and play around with the spores, flinging them at each other no and then.

She couldn't but to smile at them, seeing how happy Rocket was. It's been a long time since Rocket had smiled his genuine smile of joy, and that last time was when Groot's young body formed in the little he held on the new Milano.

Gamora's always had a secret soft side, no matter how cruel she seemed. And that was the reason why she helped him with the date dinner. Sure she doesn't like getting no credit for something she has done successfully, but was different with helping a friend with a _reasonable_ and _unquestionable_ need.

But then she felt a presence, very close by. She kicked the person out from under their legs and quickly unsheathed her katana, holding the tip up against under their chin.

It was Peter.

"Oh, sorry," Gamora simply said, removing the katana from his chin. He let out a shakey breath and clambered up on to a sitting position, holding a hand to his chin. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask that until you almOST KILLED M-!" Peter's mouth was quickly covered by Gamora's hand, her giving him a harsh shushing gesture with her hands.

"Don't yell!" she whispered. "They'll hear us!"

"Who?" Peter asked quietly as he removed her hand. She pointed down toward the tree they last slept in, where Lianna and Rocket were dining. "Oooh," he whispered in realization. Gamora just gave him a 'you kidding me you stupid fuck' look.

"What're they doing?" he asked.

"They're on a date," she said a little harshly, still mad at him for almost blowing cover.

"Then why are you watching them?" he asked again, just slightly scooting closer to her.

"To see how things go," she replied, watching as Lianna playfully bounced a spore off Rocket's nose. "You don't know what Rocket would do if he messed up somethin',"

"Got that right," Peter nodded in agreement, surprisingly earning a small smirk from her. "Hey, uh, didn't you make that?" he pointed to the food.

"Yes," she replied, still carefully watching them.

"Then aren't you made that Rocket stole the credit from you?"

"No, why should I?" This shocked Peter.

"Gamora are you sick?" Peter asked, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"No, just helping out a friend," Gamora said, pushing away only one of Peter's hands. He was again shocked, pulling his hand back to himself. Gamora noticed and knew she must've been freaking Peter out a little.

"It's just sometimes another sense will come over me, making me a little more helpful for some other's needs," Peter could see her blushing now from embarrassment. He put his hand on her hand and she sheepishly looked over at him.

"I'll won't tell anyone," he said, earning a smile from her. "Just don't tell Lianna I was with you alone. I'll get whipped in the head again," Gamora slightly giggled and gripped Peter's hands a little, watching as the date began to wrap up a little.

* * *

Lianna was the first to finish, Rocket still trying to eat the other half of his steak without using his hands and teeth. _Steaks damn tough without using my teeth_, Rocket thought to himself as he managed to cut off another small chunk.

Lianna was just messing around with the spores as she waited patiently for him to finish. She looked passed the tree and spotted a weird, lumpy figure in the distance.

"Shit! She saw us!" Lianna could recognize that voice a mile away; It was Peter. She soon after found out Gamora was with him as the both of them ran for the ship in a hurry. _I guess I could give the guy some slack_, Lianna thought as she watched the hatch come down on the ship, a giant ray of light shining out from inside the ship.

Rocket saw Lianna distracted and decided to ditch the utensils. He grabbed ahold of the half-eaten steak and took a huge bite out of it. _So damn good!_ he thought to himself again, but soon felt a little weight on his chest.

It was the sauce, dripping off the steak and on to his tux.

"Fuck!" Rocket quietly cursed, but apparently not quietly enough for Lianna. She looked at the saucy mess upon his tux and mouth, slyly slipped a smile from her lips. She got up and sat beside Rocket, who was currently trying to clean up the mess on his tux first.

She took his chin in her hands and planted a kiss on his lips, licking her's as she tasted the tasty sauce again. She ran her tongue along the line of his lips, licking up the sauce. She started to take off the top of Rocket's tux as she laid another kiss on his lips, slipping her tongue into his mouth a couple times to taste more of the sauce.

When she broke the kiss, Rocket topless. He blushed in little embarrassment, but felt a clothing being put on him. It was Lianna's over shirt. The both of the smiled at each other, Rocket standing up and laying a kiss on her cheek. She split the steak in half and put him on her shoulders, handing him the one half as she picked up his messy shirt and coat with one hand and blowing out the candle.

They both finished off the steak as they walked downhill to the ship. They got inside, dropped the dirty clothes off at the makeshift laundry room, and went to Rocket's room. Lianna fixed up his bed as he just washed off his chest a little.

He came out of the bathroom scrubbing a towel against his chest. He opened his door and found Lianna sitting on the bed, waiting for him with a little, flirty smile on her face. He smiled too and climbed under the covers with Lianna, using a remote to turn off the lights.

"Goodnight sweetie," Rocket said, laying a kiss on her nose. He felt his tux pants pulled off in one swift motion. Lianna threw the pants carelessly over her shoulder with a smile and brought him to her chest, the both of them quickly dozing off.

**Ok! I didn't really want a long chapter, but had to have this in there! Love scene might be next, so I'll warn ya before you start into the 9****th**** Chapter folks!**

**Lots of Love- ****xXFangirlXx**


	9. First Mate

**Whoop! Whoop! Heads up warning! Be prepared! LOTS of love taking action here!( Enjoy :3 )**

* * *

Lianna was awoke by a little beeping noise. She looked over to the nightstand and found her virtual communicator going off. _A message this early?_ She thought to herself. _Better be damn important if I hafta get outta the warm bed_.

She carefully unwrapped her arms from Rocket and slid out of bed, grabbing the long, slim device as she went for the door. She turned on the device as she walked to the table in the kitchenette, thinking of grabbing a cup of joe while she was at it.

"Incoming message from Professor B. Stein?" Lianna said quietly. The name sounded familiar, but she was too tired to search through her memories to see who he was. She laid the device on the table, making coffee as the connection loaded.

"Hello Miss Argo," Professor Stein said.

Lianna's P.O.V.

The voice sounded awfully familiar, but I still didn't want to journey through my past to figure out why.

"Hi there," I said tiredly, sitting down with a mug of freshly, hot coffee in my hands. "What'cha want?"

"You know EXACTLY what I want," Stein said deviously. This struck a little fear in me.

"How my supposed know?" I kinda sassed back. "You wake me up at like the crack of dawn for a game of guess what the brunette's thinkin'?" Stein gave me a little glare as he combed his hair back with his hands.

"Lianna, we're coming to take you back," My whole entire body froze. It hit me like a slap across the face; He was hunting me. He wanted to take me back to that hell-house they called a lab.

"We're also going to take Subject 89P13 and the humanoid plant 'Groot' back too with you," I wanted to curl up into a ball and cry or cut off the dude's 'pride' and head. _This is my fault_, I thought. _I should've never got in between a fight that involved Rocket being highly drunk-ass_.

"We've found your location and will be there in twenty-four hours," he said, pushing up his glasses as looked at a clipboard he had. "Run while you can," and he ended the communication.

I just sat there in shock, knowing I just endangered my friends and lover. I snapped out of it and just gulped down my coffee, running to my room afterwards. I grabbed a robe out of my closet and opened the hatch, running towards my house like a mad man; Or a mad woman, since I just got a death defying message.

I ran into the house, making sure I didn't slam the doors, and went to the stock room we had in the basement. My dad always stocked up on food and supplies in cases of emergency, and this certainly was a fucking emergency.

Using my tentacles of hair to collect half of the stocks, I found some paper and a pen and wrote my dad a note.

"Dear daddy, sorry about half of your stock missing. Somethin' urgent came up and I had to get everyone off Earth. Don't worry about the problem, I can handle it myself like the grown woman I am," I said writing, feeling like I was about to tear for some reason. "It's nothin' too bad, just a little payment I have to make in person. I'll make sure to pay you back for the stock. Sincerely with Love, Lianna,"

I ran back upstairs with what I thought was a balloon of hair carrying food behind me. I put the note on the door leading to the basement. I ran back out of the house looking like I was being chase by a hairy, red balloon monster which held half the stock I stole.

I ran up the hatch and carefully made sure my hair didn't run into anything to cause a ruckus and wake the others. I decided to store the food in my room since I'll be sleeping Rocket for now on; I'll move my stuff out later.

Regular P.O.V.

Ten minutes later, Lianna had moved all the clothes from her closet and dresser to the bed; The both of them filled with food and some other stuff from the stock.

Lianna quickly went to the head of the ship and started it up. The hatch closed in and the thrusters kicked on, a low rumble shaking the ship slightly.

The ship started to hover off the ground and higher into the air, a sudden fear striking her. _What if the others wake up!_ She thought as the ship reached above the trees. _They might all be like 'What da hell you doing!'_. Lianna knew it was a risk, but she had no other choice.

She turned up the thrusters and shoot through the sky, speeding to reach space. She pressed some of the controls and buttons to steady the ship as it shot of the last layer of the Earth's atmosphere. The ship began to shake a little violently.

"Fuck!" she shouted.

* * *

It had been practically an hour since Lianna took everyone off Earth and was lost in an unknown quadrant. She was lucky enough no one awoke from the rough entry to space.

She was still sitting in the pilot's chair, taking little sips from her mug as she calculated a time elapse.

"Ok, Stein contacted me at five forty-three a.m.," Lianna said, doing the calculations on a holographic screen in front of her. "And I left Earth at five fifty-five, and elapse of twelve minutes. Estimating time-lapse with current time would result in an hour and twenty minutes,"

She thought she heard something for a moment, but didn't see anyone when she swerved the chair around. She just shrugged her shoulders and brought the screen projector and coffee to the table.

"If they said in twenty-four hours to Earth," Lianna started again, standing by the table as she did some more math. "There would be a proximate number of twenty-two hours and forty-five minutes left before they realize we're not there." she took a sip from her mug, and a thought quickly slipped into her mind.

"What if their ships crosses courses with ours?" A panic quickly filled her body and mind. "They'll get us! And take us away!" she rubbed her forehead in distress and she leaned up against the table.

"This all just my fault," she said, feeling some tears form. "If I just hadn't got into the fight and stayed back I would've never changed into my horrific form and cause stress for someone to call science control-!"

"Lianna?" It was Rocket, and he sounded worried. Lianna's eyes quickly darted to Rocket, who had put on a white tank top and blue shorts. She fumbled her fingers over the screen projector to turn it off, not breaking the stare from him.

"Lianna, are you ok?" Rocket asked worriedly, slowly walking towards her. She tensed up and a crack came from behind her. She quickly looked and saw she broke the projector in half. She saw a red light from inside the broken device and pulled it out.

It was a GPS chip.

She quickly smashed it between her fingers and threw it away. She did the same process with her deluxe communicator, breaking it in half and smashing the GPS chip.

"Lianna, what are you doing!" Rocket said, extremely surprised that she just demolished her two helpful devices.

"Destroying their only way of tracking me," the words just slipped out her mouth. A stricken fear filled her face.

"Who's tracking you?" he asked, getting on to a seat to stand on.

"Um...uh," Lianna knew she couldn't tell him the truth. It would break the smooth-going groove they were just growing. And then she remembered the note. "Some guys I owe money, they were tryin' to hack my account," she lied, feeling hurt strike her heart a little.

"Well at least you took care of 'em," he said happily, reaching out and hugging waist. It then hit her. She DID take care of that Stein guy; she just disabled his ability to track her!

Lianna just hummed in delight and picked Rocket up to sit in his seat. She went to plant a kiss on his lips when Rocket pulled her in a heated one, slipping his tongue into her mouth and nibbling on her lower lip. Lianna was shocked, but soon melted into it, running her hand down the side of his body and slipping her fingers into his pants.

Rocket let out an amused moan and broke the kiss. "Tsk tsk Lianna, getting dirty already?" he teased.

"Well I'm not the only one getting turned on," Lianna said, running a finger up the bugle forming in his pants. A shiver ran up his back as he arched a little from the soft pleasure, letting out a low purr and moan.

He quickly threw his hands down her shirt and kissed her again, rubbing circles around her nipples. She moaned and let out pants between kisses, feeling body temperatures rising.

"My. Room. Now," Rocket said between moans. Lianna nodded with a pant and slowly got up, still keeping her embracing with Rocket interlocked. A tentacle of hair quickly punched in the password and opened the door, Rocket already starting to grind slowly on her.

She ripped off her robe and sat Rocket on the bed, kneeling on the floor as she whipped his pants off. Rocket's first action was to cover up from the strong-coming action, be he slowly drifted his arms back as Lianna's warm breath fell upon his member.

She couldn't believe it was the size of a normal man's member, and she should know that. She softly licked and suckled on the tip, earning low moans from Rocket. She took more into her mouth, him then grabbing her head.

She started to slowly go up and down his member, feeling it tense up and pulse with heat. She could already taste the pre-cum on the tip of the pink member. She pulled him into her face and gave him a deep throating, him almost yelling a moan.

She continued on with the process of bobbing her head and sucking. And just then, Rocket bucked his hip and Lianna let go of his member quickly, letting the cum spill messily into her mouth.

"Nice aim," Lianna said, licking up the cum that fell down her lips. Rocket just huffed and lessen his grip on her head, trying to catch his breath a little. Lianna climbed on to the bed and started pulling her shirt off when Rocket surprisingly tackled her down, sitting on her stomach with the sight of her breasts exposed.

Rocket leaned in and took a nipple into his mouth, licking and suckling on it. Lianna moaned with pleasure and amazement by Rocket's smooth tongue running around her hardening nipples. He started using his feet to push down her pants as he started working on the other one, earning a little mewl from her.

With a swift motion of his hand, he ripped off her underwear, holding it in his hands and staring at the dangling threads.

"Aw, that was my favorite you underwear ripper," Lianna playfully whined.

"Just be glad I didn't ripped your pants," Rocket teased.

"Too late," she said, pointing to the tears around her pockets.

"I'll buy you another pair," he said, moving backwards to seat himself between her legs.

"Dont' forget about the underwear too," she said, smiling at him as she sat up and leaned against the back board.

"One will frills?" he questioned, readying himself by her moist entrance.

"The most expensive," she teased, sitting up straight with her hands behind her.

"I'll be broke if I do that!" he prodded his fingers at her entrance, a long moan escaping her lips.

"W-Well they were expensive too, so s-suck it," each stroke from him was sending her mind into a little, dizzy, lovey, daze. He pulled his fingers out to see them slightly laced with cum, a chill running up her back from the sudden stop of sensation.

She watched him lick his fingers off and then grab ahold of her hips, readying to enter, but he seemed to hesitate for some reason.

"I still can't believe a little thing like you has a gun like that," Lianna said, running a finger up underneath his member to try to encourage him. "You gunna bang me? Or are you too chicken to handle this?" she teased, giving him a devious look.

He deviously smiled too, quickly pushed in his member and gasp slipping from Lianna's lips as she leaned back and moaned. He started off in a slow pace, trying to find some rhythm as moans started to fill the air.

He sped up a little fast, clinging to her more as he began to tweak with one of her nipples.

"R-Rocket~" Lianna moaned out, laying a hand on his back as he got even faster. Rocket started to moan and pant himself, feeling the warmth swelling up all around his vigorous member. He could feel himself pulling in and out with ease as she got more moist with ecstasy.

"A-Ah~" he could feel his southern regions beginning to heat up, meaning his climax was coming soon. His member starting going tense and hard, making her moaning and gasps of delight more frequent.

"I-I...ha..I think I-I'm gunna...," Rocket could feel himself near the edge. "I'm gunna...u-uh~" he sped up even faster, faster than a normal man. Lianna gripped the sheets and tried to keep her yells of love inside, not wanting to wake the others.

"C-Cum Rocket~" she coaxed panting. He just closed his eyes and used all his might to go over.

And then it hit him.

He let out a loud groan as he cummed and slightly collapsed on her stomach. Lianna let out a long, loud moan and ecstasy quickly shivered all over her body before she laid back, panting and trying to catch her breath like Rocket.

A few minutes later, Lianna finally got enough strength to sit up straight. Rocket was just laying against her stomach, panting almost like a dog. She grabbed ahold of him and lifted him up, another chill running down her back when Rocket's member left her.

"Ah~" Rocket moaned softly. He looked hurt, but he was just limp. Who wouldn't when you felt like you went like five miles per half an hour.

Lianna just smiled and kissed his head. She slowly got up and picked up her robe, encasing herself and Rocket in it. He emitted a low purr, making her smile grow bigger. She tied the band around her waist, acting like a carrier for Rocket to sit in and lay against her chest. He wasn't exactly sleeping, but was just tiredly resting.

Lianna picked up the cum-stained blanket and headed for the door, taking it to the washing machine. She hummed that familiar lullaby again, Rocket trying to remember what it was for again.

"I think we better wash up bud," Lianna said quietly to Rocket, shoving the blanket into the washer and setting it.

"Y-Yeah," Rocket said a little weakly. "I feel sticky and crummy," Lianna just softly giggled and walked to the shower room.

She sat Rocket down on the bench still wrapped in her robe and started up the water for the both of them.

"Come on bud," she coaxed, picking him up from the robe. "Let's get 'cha all washed up," She closed the shower cubicle door and sat on her legs, giving Rocket an advantage to sit on her lap.

Lianna helped Rocket first, getting his back and head as he did the rest of his body. She delicately rubbed the body wash on the furless part of his back, him giving off a low purr. She just smiled and continued on scrubbing the still-existing fur on his back.

"Lianna?" Rocket said, his voice seeming a little croaky.

"Yes, hun?" Lianna said, carefully leaning up against his bare back.

"Could you possibly take over Groot's job of gettin' my back?" he asked, Lianna feeling a little heat emitting off him, or maybe it was because she was pressed against him. "Groot's always tried his best to wash the sensitive part of my back, but the texture of his barky digits don't really help. But you, there's barely even a sting,"

She softly giggled and said "Sure, Rocket. Anything for my love," She laid a kiss on his cheek and he looked up at her, smiling at her before kissing her under her chin. The both of them just smiled at each other, and continued on washing, hearing the others beginning to stir and awake from their slumber's.


	10. Damn it, Peter!

Everyone was sitting at the table, drinking their cups of coffee. Gamora and Peter smirking at each other, thinking they knew _why_ Lianna and Rocket weren't up yet. And just then they heard a door slide open.

It was Lianna, walking towards everyone in her light, blue robe with damp hair.

"Well good mornin' sunshine," Peter said, smirking as he sipped from his cup.

"Well morning to you too," Lianna said, going to the fridge. Peter and Gamora looked at each other with smirks, Lianna noticing their strange behavior.

"So since Rocket's not up yet, I got somethin' _really_ important to tell you guys," she said, pouring the milk into a cup.

"You guys bang?" Peter blurt.

Lianna's eyes shot wide open, her cheeks filled with milk like she was gonna spit. She covered her mouth with a fist and swallowed down the milk, a gasp for air shortly afterwards.

"What! N-No, I mean, u-uh...fuck," she blushed and rubbed her neck, looking away from them. Peter's grin just grew bigger.

"Oh ho ho! Grabbin' some action already, aren't 'cha?" he teased. She just looked at him without turning her head and growled, sounding almost like a creature.

"Wow! Easy there...tiger," he grinned wildly. She turned her head and narrowed her eyes, purple starting to flicker in her irises.

Gamora quickly noticed and wacked Peter upside his head. "OW! What was that for!" he yelled.

Lianna just closed her eyes and ran her finger through her hair, opening them back up to look at them with a little smirk. "Ok, take it easy, we still need this douche-bag for sumthin',"

"And what's that?" Drax asked.

"Ship, music, somthing else," Lianna said with a giggle. Drax chuckled, Gamora too.

"Hardy har har," Peter said sarcastically. "Now didn't you say you had some news for us?"

Lianna quickly went back to her serious mood. "Yes, but you CAN NOT tell Rocket about it," she said.

"Why?" Gamora asked.

"It's because...they found us," Lianna said, looking down at the counter.

"What d'ya mean Lianna?" Peter asked, for once feeling concerned about his new, teammate.

"That Science Control, the ones who...made Rocket," Shock quickly filled everyone's faces. They've heard Rocket talk about some group of people who made him during his drunken rampages, but not specifically who did.

Everyone just got closer to Lianna as she walked around the counter and sat at the table, waiting for her to continue. "How did they find you?" Drax spoke out.

"It was this morning, back on Earth," she begun. "I was layin' in bed with Rocket when my visual communicator went off. I got up and took it to the kitchen to answer. I answered it, and I saw that same damned scientist that was the head of the program of Rocket's creation. He said he found me, and was coming to take me, Rocket, and Groot back. He said he was coming for us, and he ended the call. I was filled with fear and horror, and I did the only thing my mind was telling me to. I stole half my dad's stock from the basement and loaded it all in my room, and drove us far away from Earth. We're just inside the line of an unknown space quadrant, meaning if we flew out west, we'd be back on the map. Later when Rocket woke up, I accidentally broke my communicator from the fear of him finding out, and found a GPS chip in it. And that's why we're out here in space, instead of at my house,"

Lianna crossed her arms around her chest, looking away and letting the information she told sink into the other's minds. She felt a hand on her shoulder, looking to see it was Peter.

"Are you mad?" she asked, feeling her eyes starting to well-up.

"No, Lianna, I'm not," he said, kneeling down beside her. "But do you know what I see?"

"What?" she asked.

"All I see, is a woman trying to protect her friends, and most of all her family," he took her hands into his and smiled at her, receiving a bigger smile from her.

"Aw! That has to the most un-douchiest, jackass thing you've ever said!" she said, quickly pulling Peter into a hug. Everyone just laughed, knowing that _was_ true.

"Also, two questions, no three," Peter said getting up and sitting on the table edge.

"And what are they?" Lianna said, turning in her seat sideways.

"Question number one," Peter began, holding out a finger, "Why are we in space?"

"Weren't you listening, I said to get away," she said.

"Oh yeah, question number two," he put another finger up, "Why is your hair wet?"

"I took a shower like any other creature,"

"And last but not least, how did Rocket get you off with probably a small, ass dick?" Lianna's face quickly flooded red with embarrassment and anger.

"What kind of a question is that!" she yelled.

"Because a raccoon's dick is like long and thin and-"

"How do you even know this!"

"Curiosity," Peter smiled sheepishly as Lianna gave herself a facepalm.

"Peter does she _really_ have to answer that inappropriate question?" Gamora asked, grabbing his shoulder and squeezing it.

"Yes because about ninety-nine percent question SHOULD be answered," he said, turning back to Lianna with a grin.

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Couldn't I just like tell you in private or write it?" she asked, feeling extremely weird and annoyed of Peter's dumb-ass question.

The sound of a door quickly snapped everyone into alarm.

It was Rocket, walking down the hall slowly with a tank top and shorts lazily put on.

Lianna smiled at him, relieved to have him interrupted Peter's question. _For now, sadly_, she thought.

"Apparently someone doesn't know how to put on their clothes," Peter said. Rocket just snorted and pulled his shorts up, not even bothering with his shirt being half up.

"Well how would you feel if you felt like you ran one hundred miles per hour?" Rocket said, crawling up on to Lianna's lap with a little help from her.

"I've ran a marathon before," she said smiling.

"Little miss competition," he teased, nuzzling his nose under her chin.

"Kmm**sex**kmph," Peter coughed, getting a glare from the both of them. Gamora sighed and swung her arm back, hitting him in the gut. "UMPH!"

"Why don't you mind your own damn business Peter," Rocket growled, leaning up against his lover with his arms cross.

"Well it's just seeing you and her, you know," Peter shrugged with that same wild grin. He gestured his fingers like he was almost pinching something and was making a little, high pitch sound with it(He's motioning about Rocket possibly having a small dick).

Rocket growled and got up, slamming his hands on to the table. Peter let out a little yelp and jumped back.

"That is none of your business to know!" Rocket growled. Lianna just sat there with her arms crossed, not even pulling him back to lay against her. She knew this was something she would allow Rocket to do to Peter.

"Ok ok, calm down!" Peter said, frantically shaking his hands and backing up. Rocket just huffed and sat back down, still death glaring him. Two death glares in fact, Lianna was doing it too.

"I'm just gonna go back to my room," Peter said, and rushed off in the direction of his sleeping quarters.

"I swear that damn douche has to know about everything now a days," Rocket scuffed, feeling a gentle rubbing on his ear. He knew it was Lianna, but didn't want so much attention around the others still. He twitched his ear, slipping it out of Lianna's grip. Lianna just softly giggled and stopped, going to his tail to give it long strokes.

"So what're we doin' in space?" he asked. "I thought we were still hanging out at Lianna's place?" Fear quickly stricken the three of them.

Gamora spoke first. "We received a call about a bounty request, but we don't know how much he's giving us or if he's going to even do it," she said, quickly looking at Lianna with a 'got your back' face.

"Well then the guy better make up his mind quick," he said. "I don't really wanna be crusin' around space with nothin' to do," He slipped off Lianna's lap and went over to the fridge, Gamora quickly going over to Lianna.

"How long do you think he'll believe the jig?" Lianna whispered, looking over to the fridge door a couple of times.

"As long as he's kept busy," Gamora whispered back. "But after a few days, he'll probably start getting suspicious,"

"Your right," Lianna said, quickly tensing up to realize she didn't whisper.

Rocket looked around the corner of the counter, Lianna looking at Gamora with little panic.

"Weee should punish Peter!" Lianna then said, Gamora going along with it.

"Agree, but what should the punishment be?" Gamora said.

"I don't know, maybe a grounding him from somthing?"

"Ground him from his music," Rocket spoke up, walking around the corner with a mug in his hand. "He can't live without it. A few days would make him go crazy,"

He sipped from the mug and made his way down the hallway. "If ya need me, I'll be in my room makin' somethin'" he said, then disappeared into the room.

Lianna sighed and slouched back in her chair, knowing that it was a close one.

"Are you really going to punish Peter?" Drax said, sitting there in his chair with a knife out.

"Mmm, maybe," Lianna said. "He DID make a complication earlier,"

"You're just going to get used to him being like that," Gamora said, going around the counter to fill her mug up. "Ever since we all became the 'Guardians of the Galaxy', I've notice a few things Peter will do when it came to the subject of romance,"

"And what's that?" Lianna asked.

"He'll become over curious and seek answers, like he wants to use them for teasing or comebacks. And he strangely seems a bit more flirtive too, more than usual,"

"Wait he's not gonna like come in the middle of night to me when I'm out here and try to smooch me or something, right?" Lianna said, getting up from her seat.

"No, he'll try to get himself his own 'score', or whatever he says," Gamora said, stirring her coffee.

"Ok then," Lianna giggled. "I'll just be with Peter for a moment if you need me," she walked down the opposite and opened up the door, giggling to find Peter sprawled out on the bed asleep.

She quietly tip-toed inside, but then jumped on the side of the bed, scaring Peter. He fell of the side of the bed with an 'umph', but got back up on to the bed.

"God Lianna! Knock next time!" Peter said, Lianna still laughing.

"Why should I?" Lianna said, sitting down on the bed.

"How about I barge in while you and Rocket have sex?" he teased. She pushed him over and on to the floor again.

"You do that and we both kill you," she said, trying to sound serious but couldn't help but to laugh at him.

"Oh hey!" he exclaimed, pulling his torso on to the bed. "You still haven't answered my question," He looked at her deviously and she looked away from embarrassment.

"Do I _have_ to?" she whined.

"Yes, and if you don't, I'll run around the ship with your underwear in my hand, swing it around like a lasso,"

Lianna sighed and said "Fine, you sick bastard," She yanked him back on to the bed with her hair and made sure the door was lock.

"Rocket's gonna kill us both after this," she said, feeling weird as she pulled Peter close to quietly whisper to him.

* * *

It was later in the day now. Lianna couldn't go by Peter without growling or sneering at him, and he would just smirk in satisfaction. _Dude has a major problem_, Lianna thought as she went to Groot's room.

Nobody has seen Groot since last night, so Lianna decide to drop in to see if he's fine and actually there.

She opened up his door to find his room was strangely filled with books. She knew Groot used to mainly sleep with Rocket for protection, but with her here now, it kinda gave him a break. He slept in the little library the ship had; nobody really went in to unless for information or extreme boredom.

She looked around the room to only find a chair with some moss on it. There were a few flowers on it, and she sensed they weren't there not so long ago. She soon felt an earthy sense coming from her room. _Thank god for the garden aliens_, Lianna thought as she closed the door and went to her room.

She indeed found Groot in there, but looking down at a piece of paper with concern. He finally noticed her and turned his head, facing her with a grim look.

"I am Groot?_(What is this?)_," Groot asked. Lianna looked to see that box open, knowing that it came from inside. She walked over to him and took the paper, quickly remembering it all. She quickly closed the door and locked it, a confused grunt coming from Groot.

"You have to promise me Groot you won't tell anyone, especially Rocket," Lianna said, looking at him worriedly.

"I am Groot?_(What is it Lianna? Is it something bad?)_," he asked again, laying his hand against her cheek.

"Well...do you remember that guy? The one back in the alleyway?" she asked, him nodding in response. "Well, I paid him to get me something very important to me. I knew I couldn't get it myself because it would've been a suicide mission. It's something I knew I would need to have justice served and be finally free from this dangerous game of cat and mouse," she looked at the piece of paper again and soon felt terrible memories flooding back to her.

She squeezed her eyes just and began to quietly sob before feeling Groot's reassuring hands on her face. She looked at him, seeing his face say 'you can tell me anything'.

She sniffled and wiped her nose, taking a deep breath.

"This...," she hesitated for a moment. "...This is Rocket's experimentation form,"

**Sorry for the late update! I got SUPER busy with homework and junk. Hopefully won't happen again.**

**Also, Review Answers! I know I got some on Rocket's junk, so I'll explain about it: He has a human sized, human-like dick because the scientist planned on making a female for reproduction breeding. But when he escaped, they saw it as a fatal flaw and didn't make the female. The dick is rounded on the top, like some tentacle dick but a thicker top.**

**I also got a mention of turning the story into a comic, but sadly I don't really have enough artistics in me to do that. Especially if I have to draw the sex scene. But I wouldn't mind if someone was nice enough to become my illustrator, but I bet that wouldn't really happen though.**

**Continue reading! -****xXFangirl311Xx**


	11. Lullaby

Lianna didn't talk much for the rest of the day. Her mind was too cluttered with what consequneses that she might face sooner or later. _Probably soon_, she thought.

For most of the time, she just laid on Rocket's bed; listening to Peter's music and the sound of metal clinking from Rocket tinking from the outside the room, but sadly started playing the last thing she said to Groot in her mind:

_"So like I said earlier, you can't tell anyone and most of all Rocket. If, at least half the reason why, we're all of a sudden bein' chased, it might be because this form wasn't updated, meaning it's illegal and they go to jail if brought to Nova Corps, and that's what I want; justice and freedom," Lianna said, rasing her fist proudly._

_ "I am Groot?(__**What do you mean by 'freedom'?**__)," Groot asked._

_ "In the back of my mind, I knew we all weren't safe the moment we stepped foot outside of that damned place. That we were all immediately criminals then forth," she said, looking down, but then felt Groot lifting her head up to him._

_ "I. Am. Groot!(__**We weren't wanted criminals back then, we were wanted BY criminals. They were the ones who needed to be running in fear. Heck! I wasn't even an experiment! I was just lost and taken as one!**__)," he said, earning a giggle from her._

_ "Yeah, but me and Rocket were, which creates a pretty tight bond for us. Especially since we're soulmates now," She smiled at him, but it diminished then, quickly getting back on topic._

_ "Anyways, keep it tight between us. If they guys find out, who knows how much hell will break loose from it," She walked over to the door and unlocked it, but soon felt Groot's hand on her shoulder._

_ "I am. Groot?(__**You should be happy though with being surrounded by love and friends. Why aren't you?**__)," he asked._

_ "Because, this all might be my fault," she said, and walked out of the room, leaving Groot with a sad and worried look on his face as he watched her walk down the hall._

Lianna's focus was soon interruped by a knocking on the door. She sat up on the bed and heard 'Fooled Around and Fell in Love' playing, feeling like it was meant to be a soundtrack for right now.

"You in there?" She smiled to hear the familiar voice echo through her mind.

"Yeah I'm in here," she replied, laying back on the bed with her hands behind her head, bending up a leg and crossing one over it.

"What're ya doin' in here?" Rocket asked, smiling as he confronted the bed.

"Nothin'. Just louchin' around and thinking for some ideas," she said, laying on her stomach as she moved to face him with a kiss on the nose.

He softly chuckled and said "You could help me with cookin' somethin' for everyone,"

"Ok," she said, sitting up and getting off the bed, following him out the doorway.

* * *

"This is unbelieveable!" Peter said, shoving a forkful of food into his mouth. "Who knew a raccoon genius and a crazy, multi-language knowing lady could cook something this good," Lianna just giggled at Peter's comment.

"Indeed. They are masters of the culinary arts," Drax said, taking in a forkful too.

"You guys just not sugar coating it?" Lianna asked with a smirk.

"If I were sugar coating, I wouldn't be takin' loads into my mouth," Peter said, slurping up a noodle strand.

"Wouldn't covering our food with sugar ruin it?" Drax asked with a puzzled look. Everyone, except Lianna, sighed to Drax's **total** lack of knowledge of metaphors.

"Sugar coating means you're saying somethin' sweet or nice about something than telling the actual opinion or truth about it," Lianna said, him nodding in understanding.

"Well anyways, I'd just like to say that we did better cooking than all of you morons," Rocket bragged, getting a pushed at the shoulder from Peter. "What! I'm just sayin'!"

Lianna just giggled again and sat up, taking her plate over to the sink. "Rocket, you didn't know the difference between boil and broil,"

"That was for the other recipe!" Rocket said, wiping sauce off his mouth.

"You also thought the noodles were dried out worms," she teased smirking.

"I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT THEY WERE MADE OF AT FIRST!" he yelled, everyone trying not to laugh.

Rocket just growled and pulled his ears back, giving everyone a glare through narrowed eyes. _Not my fault I don't cook much_, he thought. He leaned back against his seat and continued glaring at everyone as they _attempt_ to hold their laughs.

"Peter, it's your turn," Lianna said, walking back over to the table.

"Eh he he, what?" Peter asked, his face red from holding back his laughter.

"It's your turn to do dishes," Peter's smile faded away, and he quickly sat up.

"Um, I think I'm getting a call," he said, quickly walking down the hall with his drink.

"But your trasmitioner is over here," she said, pointing over to his device laying on the counter.

"Uh, I have a private one," he said, trying to quickly reach his door.

"Peter, your not ditchin' me with this again," She started walking towards him, panic quickly filling him. He quickly ran to the door, but caused his drink to spill, right on the control panel.

Sparks emitted from the small panel until it sizzled and died.

"What was that?" Lianna said, a puzzled look on her face.

"U-Uh, nothing," Peter said uneasily, repeatedly pressing the buttons on the panel to open his door.

"You fried it, didn't you?" Rocket asked.

"N-No," Peter began to practically punch the buttons now.

Gamora just sighed and muttered "Moron,"

"Let me see it," Lianna said, going over to the now-broken panel.

"Nothings wrong," Peter quickly blocked the panel from her and smiled nervously.

"Peter, I gotta see the problem," she said, pushing him out of the way with ease.

He stumbled back a little, but suddenly ran behind the counter. Everyone stared at Peter for a moment, him peaking over the counter top, and looked back over to Lianna.

She unscrewed the bolts off with her hair and looked at the wires; all of them covered in Peter's drink and little strands of electricity flickering now and then. She carefully moved some wires out of the way to see a box in the back. She took a handful of her hair and formed a flashlight, it actually lighting up as she pointed it inside.

"'Ship System: Lock Control'?" Lianna quietly mumbled, until it hit her.

Peter shrank back behind the counter when he saw her shot up straight.

"You spilled pop on the LOCK CONTROL!?" she shouted, hearing him whine a little. "Do you know, what that does, to all our rooms!"

"What will it do?" Drax asked.

"It locks them all!" she said, stroming over to Peter. "And that means no access to ANYTHING we left in our rooms!"

"Great goin' Peter," Rocket said.

"Oh you shut up!" Peter whispered, but soon was lifted into the air by Lianna's hair.

"I hope you didn't leave somethin' important in there, cause from the looks of it, it's not gonna go back to normal until tomorrow!" she growled.

"Well I didn't," he said, "I got my walkman right here-" he reached into his pocket, and didn't feel it. He patted his jacket pockets and pant pockets, quickly freaking out.

"OH MY GOD I LEFT IT IN THERE!" he yelled, franticly swinging his arms around to get down.

"Calm down, Peter," Gamora said, getting up from her seat.

He just looked at Gamora, still struggling against the hair's grip. For some reason, her eye's were showing comfort and calmness, suddenly relaxing him.

He stopped moving, and just hung there in the air until he was brought down. Gamora walked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Everything will be fine," she said, for once softly and calmly.

The others just stared in confusion, puzzled by Gamora's sudden calmness. Drax broke the silence first.

"What will we do until tomorrow?" he asked.

"I don't know," Lianna said, "But all I know is it's gettin' late," Not long after, Rocket had began to yawn and lean against her.

"Yeah, sounds great," Rocket said tiredly.

The others looked at each other with small, soft smiles, and began to find somewhere to rest.

Groot had seated himself the wall, his tendrils already spread out behind him. Lianna seat next him and laid her head on his shoulder, Rocket then crawling on to her lap.

As Peter settled himself across from them, he heard Lianna singing a lullaby.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. I'll make you happy, when skies are gray. You should know dear, I will protect you. They can't take, my sunshine away," Her voice was soft and soothing, and Rocket had started to close his eyes. She continued.

"And tonight dear, when you lay asleep, I will hold you in my arms. For when you stir, I will sing, this little lullaby for you to sleep," Peter could feel his eyes too dropping down now, but he continued listening.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. I'll make you happy, when skies are gray. You should knnow dear, I will protect you. They can't take, my sunshine away. No they can't, take you, away,"

Rocket was sound asleep, his head resting on her stomach as she stroke it. She bent down and kissed the top of his head, quietly saying 'good night' as she laid her head against Groot's shoulder again.

Peter just stared at Lianna in amazment, for some reason feeling proud for her. Until he realized why he felt. _She's the only one who sees him as an equal_, he thought, before his mind began to shut down and fall asleep.

* * *

It was early. The aroma of food filling Peter's nostrils. He groaned and rubbed his eyes open, seeing Lianna at the stove.

"Well good morning, Star Lord," Lianna said softly, apparently stirring something from Peter's view.

"Moring to you too," he said, slowly getting up. "What're you doing up this early?"

"Makin' breakfast. That's all," she answered.

Peter sat down at the table, and got a better view of what she was doing. She was making scrambled eggs in one pan and bacon in another. Peter rubbed his head for a moment, feeling like he was forgeting somthing. It popped back into his head.

"Hey, Lianna," he asked, leaning forward in his seat with his hands together.

"Yes?" she answered, stirring up the bacon.

"I was wondering, last night?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I heard you singing that lullaby, and, you were singing it wrong," Lianna looked over to Peter for a moment before turning back to the eggs.

"I wasn't," she replied, slowly stirring up the eggs.

"But that's not how you sing 'You Are My Sunshine'," he said, moving over to the counters and leaning against them.

"That's because that was my version of it," she said, not looking at him, but smiling.

"It's for Rocket, isn't it?" he asked.

Lianna just looked at him and turned off the one burner. "Yes, back in the labratory,"

"What happened in there?" Peter asked. "Rocket never really told us what happened back then,"

"I'll tell ya if you help me out," she said with a smirk.

"Ok," he said, and grabbed the pancake mix from the cupboard.

"Where should I start?" she asked as she turned off the other burner. "Should I start off at when we first met, or when I first went to the lab?"

"At the very beginning," he said, smiling at her.

"Ok then," she said, sitting on the table top and setting her feat on a chair. "Make sure you got your listening ears on 'cause this is gonna be a bit long,"

* * *

**Oh my god! Why is my life all of a sudden so busy!**

**Again, SOOOOO sorry for the late update. Chapter 12 I KNOW will be early, so not so much wait for that one.**

**There might be some errors since the auto-corrector disagreeing with me, so you should know what should be written.**

**Continue reading- xXFangirl311Xx**


End file.
